Last Night
by DarkMinds
Summary: What happens when Mulder is snowed in? The only place to stay is at Scully's. What will happen when the get go on assignment in Hawaii? This was my first Fan Fic... RR! All the Characters belong to the FOX NETWORK. Chapter 13! is UP! MSR and OOC.!
1. Snowed in

X-Files Fan-Fic

It was threatening to snow. 26F. It was 8pm and Mulder was getting restless. He and Scully hadn't had dinner yet and planned to get some on the way home. Mulder was going to drop Scully off at her place then go home and laze about out in front of the T.V.

Scully walked to the where Mulder had parked his car and climbed in. Mulder was short to follow. "So, what is it? Chinese, Japanese, Mexican or Italian?"

Scully pondered on that question for a while before deciding.

"I feel like Italian tonight."

"Italian, that's romantic."

"And you know what romantic is Mulder?"

"Just because I don't get out much, doesn't mean I don't know what romantic is."

Scully dove into her mind, she wished she could see this side of him. She loved him and he loved her back. But they didn't tell each other.

They stepped into 'Luigi's Italian Restaurant' and ordered. Scully ordered Osso Bucco and Mulder ordered a seafood pizza.

"You should think about something that is healthy."

"I like pizza, and seafood is healthy. Omega 3"

Scully shook her head and rolled her eyes at his remark.

They walked outside into the car park. Mulder stared into the sky.

"I think its going to snow"

"I love the snow. It's so peaceful, like rain"

Mulder pulled up 10 minutes later at Scully's apartment and he walked her up. He always did. For two reasons. One, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her and two, he secretly loved her and couldn't get enough.

"Mulder, how bout you come in and eat with me? We both know you don't have any plans"

"Sure, why not. The Lone Gunmen need a break from Mr. Spooky any way"

Scully laughed at this. It was true, Mulder spent a lot of time with them.

They sat in front of the T.V watching Jeopardy. Scully changed into some sweats and Mulder took of his jacket, took of his tie and unbuttoned the first 2 top buttons of his shirt. He kept saying the answers before the contestants did. This was both highly annoying and impressive to Scully. She hated him talking over the T.V but loved his intelligence. It was getting late and Mulder decided to leave. As he walked outside he realized he was snowed in. A huge snow storm had hit and Mulder was forced to stay at Scully's for the night. This didn't bother him. He liked the idea of staying over at Scully's. He knocked on her door, and when she answered she got a surprise.

"What are you doing back?"

"I'm snowed in, can I stay here tonight?"

This made Scully's heart jump.

"Sure, you will have to sleep on the couch, it pulls out into a bed."

"Aww, I want to stay in your bed"

He only half meant this, he did want to stay in the same bed.

"Tough luck buddy".

Scully fixed the couch, while Mulder showered and got ready for bed. It was late. Luckily for Mulder he had spare, boxers, jeans and a shirt that he kept at Scully's. Just in case. When he got out of the bathroom, Scully had already changed. She wore a baby blue silk night gown that came to her knees. Mulder loved the way she looked. Scully looked at Mulder and saw is muscles through his shirt. This was another trait she liked about Mulder. The thought of his muscles made her feel safe.

Mulder climbed onto bed and pulled over the blankets. It was nice and warm.

"Good night Scully"

He laid down his head and turned to his side.

"Night Mulder, sleep well"

With this she switched off the light and made her way down to her room. She hopped into bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

At 1.30pm Scully woke up freezing cold. She got out of bed to get herself a hot glass of milk. This always warmed her up. She tiptoed down the hall realizing Mulder had stayed the night. She was careful not to wake him. But it was no good. He was already awake watching T.V.

Mulder turned his head at Scully. His hair was a mess but Scully loved it this way. He was also shirtless.

"I couldn't sleep, so I turned on a movie. It's not very good though, I didn't wake you?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, actually I'm over heated. I always overheat at night.

"I'm freezing."

"Hop in, plenty of space.

He grinned while saying this and without thinking she did just that.

"My God you're warm"

She moved closer to Mulder and warmed herself with his body warmth. Mulder's heart skipped a few beats and then beat really fast. He took in her smell. She smelt of coconut and flowers. He melted inside. Meanwhile Scully did the same. Mulder smelt of cologne and Mulder. The scent of Mulder's cologne almost drove Scully crazy. She loved his cologne.

They sat huddled together when Mulder shifted away.

"I'll get you a glass of warm milk"

"No, I'll do it"

"Your cold let me"

She loved the way he was a gentleman

"Thank you Mulder".

It only took him 5 minutes to get the milk ready. He got himself chocolate milk. Scully had as planned a warm glass of milk.

"And you are how old?"

"I like chocolate milk. What's wrong with that?"

"Next, you'll have a curvy straw."

"Why Scully, do you have any?"

Scully chuckled at this remark

"So what's the movie about?"

Mulder pulled his shirt back on and sat on the bed. He pulled the covers over. Scully was slightly disappointed that he put his shirt back on. She liked him shirtless. He had muscles and unlike most muscled men, he did not wax or shave his chest. This made Mulder handsome and rugged.

"Um, it's about this guy and this girl who work together. They are so obviously in love that they don't see it."

True, the movie was about this. Mulder wished it was true. He had no idea that she loved him. If only he knew.

"Ok, how bout we watch a DVD?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Uh, I have Grease, Sleepless in Seattle, Terms of Endearment, Steal Magnolias and Ever After. Take your pick."

"What, no, scary movies, no action movies?"

Mulder, I'm not you, I actually like a movie with feelings."

"Well Sleepless in Seattle it is."

As they watched the movie, Mulder could see a glisten run down Scully's cheek. He knew it was a tear. Mulder turned is head toward Scully.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, this movie always makes me cry, its one of the reasons I bought it"

"Aww Scully"

Mulder said this mockingly, but Scully shot him a dirty look and Mulder quickly changed from joking to sympathetic. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. This comforted Scully.

They finished the movie and decided to have a midnight snack. Scully had climbed out of bed wearing Mulder's jacket that was lying on the floor. She rummaged through her bottom cupboard near the fridge and found herself some chocolate peanut butter and white choc chip macadamia cookies. She put down the stash in font of Mulder.  
"Scully, Wow, actual junk food. I didn't think it possible."

"I have my moments"

She climbed back into bed with Mulder and pulled herself close to him. Scully grabbed a cookie and the jar and dunked her cookie in.

"That's a novel idea Scully. Mind if I try?

"Go for gold"

Mulder copied Scully.

"Oh man this is good."

Mulder had a smear of chocolate on his chin. Scully giggled and took the bottom of Mulder's shirt and lifted it up to wipe his chin.

"Scully, you getting fresh with me?"

"I may be"

Mulder stared at her. He was kind of stunned. What did this mean? Did Scully want him?

"What are you saying?  
Scully started to blush. Mulder didn't take much notice. He was too caught up about what Scully just said to be notice.

"Oh man"

Scully whispered to herself.

"I, uh, I. This is hard to say. I love you."

Mulder's expression changed. He grinned slightly. Scully looked at Mulder and started to speak.

"I Understand that you…"

Mulder leaned in for a kiss. His lips were delicate. Her lips were soft. Scully thought to herself _"he's a good kisser, I like where this is going"_

Mulder was thinking to himself _"She loves me? This is great." _He pulled away slowly. He was truly happy.

"I love you too, I always have."

"We have to be careful though, if Skinner finds out, we are both out of a job."

"Let's not get caught up in that. Let's stay in the moment. I like it here"

Mulder laid his head down on the pillow. Scully pulled herself closer to him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat really fast. He leant down to kiss her. She kissed him back and his heart beat slower. Like he was complete.

They awoke the next day. Both happy of the previous night's outcome. Mulder still had Scully in his arms. They had awoken at 9.35am.

"I'll make breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"  
Nothing happened the night before. They just fell asleep.

"That was the best sleep I've had in years."  
"You're telling me. That was the first night I didn't dream about Samantha. So your eggs?

"Sunny side up please."

"Oh, like me. Would you like bacon as well?

"Naturally, it's not breakfast without the bacon."  
" You're right. Do you have and Coco Pops?"

"Like I said last night. How old are you?"

Mulder smirked up at Scully. But he didn't answer her

"It's Saturday. What would you like to do? I was thinking we could go on a picnic."

"MULDER! I haven't seen this side of you."

"Well I thought we could make it official. I take you out. I'll be a gentleman."

"Wow, this is something to look forward to"

"Later on tonight, I want to do something for you as well. It's a surprise"

"And you've thought of all this in the past five hours?"

"Don't sound so surprised. This is a side of me that very few people get to see. You may be the first"  
Scully knew what this meant. It meant that he hadn't been in love. Scully knew he had had girlfriends, but the fact that he had never been in love was a total shock. Scully knew he had admires as well, but he now belonged to her.

"So can you give me a hint of what tonight's surprise is?"

"Well it involves us"

"That's not a hint. I knew that already.

Scully smiled. In the back of her mind she really wanted to know what Mulder had in store.

"Ok then. It's physical. But not in that sense."

Scully liked this idea, she would have done anything that night. But the reality of Mulder leaving the physical side up to her, when she was ready made her love him even more.

"Physical? Your not going to teach me how to swing a bat are you?"

"No. This is romantic.

"I've been wondering about your romantic side."

They finished their breakfast. Mulder got up and left. But not without a good bye kiss.

"I'm going home, to get changed. I'll call you in 45 minutes."

"Ok, see you later.

"I love you Dana"

"_He called me Dana. Its much more romantic the Scully"_

Scully wondered if she was going to call him Fox. She much prefer it if she could. She had a shower and got into some jean and a blouse. Meanwhile Mulder was at home. He had showered but was busy deciding what to wear. Finally he chose a light green button up shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and his hiking boots. One hour after he left Scully he called her to tell her he was on his way. Scully answered the phone after 2 and a half rings.

"Dana Scully"

"It's me, I'm on my way, Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok. See you in ten minutes."

Scully had decided to talk to Mulder about the first name thing. Mulder turned up exactly ten minutes after he called. Scully look stunning to Mulder, even though she wasn't dressed up. He took her coat and led her into the hall way, and down the elevator. He opened the car door for her and then hopped in himself. Scully turned to the back seat where a picnic basket was placed on the floor.

"I hope you like turkey and mustard. I also have a garden salad with my mother's French dressing."

"I love turkey and mustard."

"But we need to make a quick detour, I need to get some white wine. I've go glasses just not wine"

"Wine? I thought you more of a beer kind of guy"

"We can have beer if you want, but it's not really a picnic beverage."

"No, I like wine, great for picnics."

Scully smiled. Mulder pulled into the bottle shop car park and got out. Scully sat there and wait for him. Five minutes later he entered the car with a bottle shaped paper bag in hand. Scully took it from him and looked at the label. It was an expensive wine.

"Mulder, this is a $80 bottle of wine."

"Only the best"

Mulder turned on his charming smile. They had gotten into the first ten minute of an hour trip when Scully brought up the first name conversation.

"Mulder…Fox, what do you think of us calling each other by our first names?

"What do I think? I think you have a good idea there. You can call me Fox, I don't like the name but I like it when you call me Fox."

"But at work, this will be a secret. I'll only call you Fox in the safety of our office"

"That works for me. But can you call me something else when we are in public as a couple?

A couple. Scully hadn't thought of this. She was now one half of a couple.

"Ok, I'll call you Will. How does that sound?  
"Like I'm a different person. Just call me Fox. I don't care about what anyone else thinks."

Mulder took Scully's hand and held it in his own.

They arrived one hour later at a pretty park with big oak trees. Mulder found a picnic table in the sun.

"I know a picnic is supposed to be in spring but I think the snow gives it character.

"I do to."

Scully did up the buttons of her coat she was cold. Mulder felt responsible about this and took off his parker.

"Sorry, put this on. It's good for minus 20F."

"But you will be cold. I feel a bit slack taking this."

"Ok, I have an idea. He pulled Scully up by her hand and took the basket and led her to the car. He got her to hold the basket while he pulled down the front seat so they where lying down. Then he took the basket off Scully and gestured for Scully to get into the back seat. She did so but with a confused look. Mulder ran around to the front of the car and turned on the heater and the radio. He then climbed in next to Scully and took of his shoes, Scully took the hint and did the same. Mulder then stretched his legs out on the back of the front seat and got out the food. They sat enjoying their food. They hardly spoke, but this wasn't an awkward silence. They finished their food and where on their third glass of wine. Mulder had started humming to the tune on the radio. The Song was Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison. While humming he turned his head at Scully. She knew what he meant.

"You really know how to treat a lady."

"My mother brought me up on respect and manners."

"It's very rare nowadays to find a man who not only loves his woman but also respect her."

"I've had nothing but respect for you Dana.

Scully made the first move on this one. She softly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss went for about 3 minutes. After they pulled away, Mulder sat closer to Scully and put his arm around her. She sunk lower and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. They just sat the talking, not anything in particular. Mulder look at his watch it was 3.30pm. He wanted to get going so he could get organized for the surprise.

They arrived back at Scully's apartment at 4.25pm.

"It's semi-formal. Ill be back to pick you up at 6.30."

He had said this outside Scully's front door. She gave him a quick peck and got herself inside. She had the perfect dress fro the occasion. It was a red dress that came to her knees. It was a sliming dress. After she put it on, she fixed her hair so that it was half up half down. She applied her make up and she was ready. It was 6.15.

Meanwhile Mulder had put on a blue formal button up shirt and some dress pants. He fixed his hair so it was spiky. It was 6.10.

Mulder got in the car and drove to Scully's. He was slightly nervous. He pulled up and walked to Scully's door. When she opened it she was truly breath taking.

"Wow Dana, you look amazing. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She spun around slowly. Mulder's comment made her blush. Mulder kissed her on the cheek.

"So what's the big surprise? Can I know now?

"Yeah, I'd thought we go dancing."

"You, dancing? Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious. There is this thing in the park. I read about it last week on my morning jog."

"Wow. I'm almost speechless"


	2. Dancing and Showers

Mulder took her hand gently and closed her door. He gave Scully his coat.

"It's cold out. Can't have you sick. Can I?

"Your being such a sweetheart. I love you like this."

Mulder grinned.

"Does this mean you only like me when I'm sweet?"

"No, I love all your sides. "

"You do? What are your favorites? Give reasons."

"Fox!"

Mulder pulled the 'puppy dog eyes' on Scully.

"Fine, I love your romantic/sweet side because it's a rarity to see. I love your intelligent side because intelligent men are hot and I love your disobedient angry side because of the bad boy vibe you throw off"

"Well I love all your sides, except your professional side"

"Why don't you like my professional side?"

"Because I can't do this"

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss. When Mulder pulled away, Scully didn't say a word. He drove for 15 minutes to the park where couples were already dancing. Mulder gave Scully a look as if to say "are you ready?"

"This is it. Let's break out those dancing moves"

"No stepping on my feet. Ok."

"You haven't seen me dance."

He led her to the dancing floor that was laid out on the dew drenched grass. He took her in the classic dancing stance and pulled her into him. The he started to move gracefully. Scully was slightly shocked.

"I'm surprised, you can dance, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked!"

They danced for about one hour. Scully was getting a little hungry. She and Mulder hadn't eaten since the turkey sandwiches.

"Fox, I'm getting a little hungry. Can we get some dinner?

"Sure, what would you like?

"I don't know."

"How about we go back to my place and I cook us something to eat?"  
"And what do you plan on making?"

"I don't know. I have steak."

"Typical man."

"Well we can stop at the supermarket and buy some things."

"Sure, what can you make?"

"I can make Spaghetti Bolognese and honey mustard chicken.

"Honey mustard chicken sounds yummy"

Mulder drove them both to the local supermarket. He held Scully's hand all the way through the aisles. Scully watched him as he chose the ingredients. He was so particular of what he chose. Scully was very surprised. He chose organic chicken, the expensive mustard and the most superior honey. As Mulder drove back to his apartment all he could think about was how was he going to make this romantic enough. He thought about if he had any candles at home. He did. Left over from a séance he had for Samantha. When he got to his place he climbed out of the car and refused Scully to handle any of the groceries.

"No let me Scully, you my guest, my very hot guest. Let me. I won't let you take any thing"

"So what do you suppose I do?"

"Sit on my couch and let me do all the work. Except the dishes, the dishwasher can do that!"

Scully laughed.

"Now there is the Fox Mulder I know."

It took Mulder 25 minutes to make the dinner. He served it with rice.

The dinner was delicious. Scully was full to the rim. Mulder thought about dessert but he chose not to bring it up.

"I want you to sit your beautiful ass on the couch and relax with a glass of wine while I get these dishes into the dishwasher."

"Ok sure, but first I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok sure"

When Scully arrived back, Mulder was still fixing the dishes. He had taken off his shirt and only had a t-shirt on. Scully was in heaven.

"Fox, you know, now that you're with me, you can get rid of that swimsuit calendar and all of that other stuff"

He kept his back turned on Scully.

"Awe, but now what am I supposed to look at?"

"This"

As he turned around Scully was wearing nothing but her underwear. Mulder's eyes widened he was speechless. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him adoringly and led him in the bedroom.

The next morning, Mulder was woken up by his alarm, it was 6.30am, and he had to get ready for work. He turned to look at Scully but she was not there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and searched the room, her clothes where still there which mean she was some where in his apartment. He got up and pulled on a shirt. He searched the bathroom and then the lounge room. He heard some sizzling in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes entered his nose. He walked in and saw her cooking. She was wearing his College sweater.

"I love this, can I keep it, and it is so warm. It smells like you.

"What do I smell like exactly?"

"Sunflower seeds and you."

He walked over to her a hugged her from the back. She turned herself around and he picked her up and ran into the lounge room.

"Fox, the food is going to burn"

She was giggling the whole way through his escapade. He put her down and kissed her. She walked back into the kitchen and finished the breakfast. The sat sown and ate. By the time they finished it was 7.30. They still had plenty of time to get to work. The didn't have to leave for another hour. Mulder cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. The dishes from the night previously where still in there. He hadn't turned it on last night because there weren't enough dishes. So he turned it on this morning. Mulder hadn't taken a shower the night before so we decided to take on now.

"Dana, I'm going t take a shower. I smell like your perfume. Can't go to work smelling like you, Skinner will expect something."

"I smell like you too, I need to shower."

She winked at him. He smiled. He wanted to.

"I don't think so. I won't concentrate on work. I'll be to busy thinking about it."

"It's you loss"

"How about a rain check?"

"Sure, tonight."

Mulder grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. He was washing his hair when Scully came in.

"Fox, you know we are going to have to go to my place. I can't go to work in your sweater."

"Sure, but when are you going to shower?"

"Now"

She climbed in and joined Mulder. His eyes where closed because of the shampoo and when he opened them, Scully kissed him.

"I thought that rain check was tonight"

"It can still be"

"Ok"

They carried on in the shower. Mulder was the first to get out. He got dried and put on his suit. Scully Got out put on a pair of Mulder's jeans and a shirt of his. Bye the time they left Mulder apartment it was 8.10am. They didn't have to be at work till 9.00. He drove to Scully's and sat on her couch waiting for her. She was ready in 10 minutes. It was 8.30. It only took them 25 minutes to get to work.

Mulder had a big grin on his face, this was rare to see, especially at work.

"That shower was fun. Told you shouldn't have done it. I won't stop thing about it all day"

"Well deal with it MULDER, because we are at work now and we have to be professional. Well at least I do."

"Fine"

They got in the lift and they were all alone. Mulder noticed the security camera was stuffed. Scully kissed him.

"See Scully, you can't get enough of Fox Mulder"

She licked her lips and they walked out of the elevator. Like nothing happened. They walked into Skinners office seeing if they had another case. They did. Skinner sat behind his desk looking Mulder up and down. Scully knew this was a dominance thing. Skinner didn't like Mulder because he was so dominant.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. How are you this morning?"

Scull answered.

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"Good, I have a new assignment for you two. I think you will enjoy it. It gets you out of this cold weather."

"And where is it? What are we looking for today?"

"You will be going to Hawaii. There is this small fishing village and its also a farming town. A few of the sheep and cows are having their blood sucked dry. That's the only injury they have. One man saw a short dark figure with big yellow eyes. At the time of question he was pretty drunk"

"So we are looking for Dracula? With jaundice?"

Mulder sniggered. Skinner shot him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry sir. But what Agent Scully said was funny."

"It seems your rubbing off on her. Your plane leaves in 3 hours. The tickets are on your desks."

"Thank you sir, we will see you when we get back."

Mulder lead Scully out of his office. She turned back and gave Skinner a slight nod as if to say "good day".

"Hawaii, I should back my bathing suit"

"Yeah we should. Skinner won't know."

"But we have to keep our minds on work. We can still have fun."

"I think I know what it is. The case won't take to long so yeah."

Mulder drove Scully to her apartment and dropped her off. He then drove home and packed his suit case. The Plane Ticket told them to be at the airport by 11. And it was only 10.15. He was already packed so he headed Back to Scully's.

It didn't take long for her to answer the door. He got inside. And sat on her bed and watched her pack. He kept pick stuff up out of her suit case. The first thing he picked up was her underwear.

"Oh, is this for me?"

He joked. Scully gave him a "behave yourself" smile and snatched the underwear from him. She was finished packing by 10.30. It took half an hour to get to the airport any way. So they left. But Mulder left his car in Scully's garage and they took a taxi cab. Twenty five minutes later they were at the airport unpacking the boot. Mulder had one big suitcase and a back pack. Scully had two medium suitcases and her handbag. They went through customs and were at their terminal at 11.15. The plane didn't leave for another forty five minutes so Mulder bought them both a coffee. By the time the finished their coffee, it was 11.45. They decided to board the plane. They were seated near the window. Scully got shot gun on the window. The plane trip took about 6 hours and when they got off the plane, they both knew it was time to change into something a little cooler. Mulder looked out the window of the airport. He had his and Scully's bad on a trolley and was pushing it. He was feeling hungry so he pulled into McDonald's. He ordered a Big Mac meal while Scully ordered a Garden Salad. When they finished the picked up there rental car and headed for the crappy motel the FBI always put them up in. For the first time Mulder wished he could at least be in a semi decent hotel room. They pulled into a motel call The Sandy Shell Inn. Their rooms were right next to each other. Mulder's room was an awful puke green with sheets that looked like they had been there since the civil war. Scully's was a nauseating peach color.

"I think I'm going to sleep with an anti-contamination suit on tonight."

Mulder couldn't guess if Scully was joking or not. But then he saw her crack a smile.

"Well maybe we could find a cleaner motel. One that doesn't have roaches permanently renting a room next door."

"I think your right. I won't sleep thinking about all the diseases I could get. Let's go now."

She got out of the room and headed for the motel managers office. They left their keys and drove to and information center. They found a hotel that was 25 minute from the crime scene they were investigating. This was a semi decent hotel. Mulder was quite happy at this. If he was going to Hawaii he wasn't going to sit in a dingy motel. He wanted at least a little class. Once again their rooms were right next door to each other. They had a conjoining doors and both had ensuits and a small lounge room. It was a slight bit expensive but they knew the FBI would pay for it. By the time they got unpacked it was 9.30. It was too late to go and investigate so they just had dinner. Mulder was sitting in the lobby waiting for Scully to come down. She wanted a shower so Mulder decided to wait in the lobby. She came down and they left for dinner. Mulder drove past a couple places before he chose. For some strange reason he chose Tepenyaki.

"Its fun, they throw food at you and you get to catch it. And it's pretty healthy"

"Sure I'm up for it. It would be good to see what they are actually putting in my food."

They had a lot of fun eating the food. It was a stress relief.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was 11pm.

Mulder looked around the lobby to make sure the coast was clear then he spoke to Scully.

"So, can I take that rain check now?"

He winked at her.

"I'm too tired, and I've already showered, you missed your chance tonight"

Scully gave him a smile. Mulder missed his chance.

"Ok, but you're missing out on this"

He pointed at him self and gave her charming smile. It worked, but Scully didn't let her urges take control.

"Good night Mulder"

She walked away from him. She knew he was looking and she strutted up to her room.

Mulder walked up to his room and took a shower. He than threw his clothes on the couch and sat on his bed reading. There was a knock at his door. He opened it but no one was there. He walked down the hall he couldn't see any one. He walked back into his room and locked the door. He then went to the bathroom to get the bathrobe the hotel left for him. He was going to go to Scully's room and lock her doors. But as he walked into the bedroom Scully was lying in the bed. She smiled and so did Mulder.

The next day they awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains. It was 8.00am and they got ready for the day. Mulder got himself a chocolate Pop Tart and Scully had some fruit. Scully shook her head and looked at Mulder. They got up and left for the crime scene.

They arrived at the crime scene at 9.30. There were already the local police taking samples. Mulder walked up to the guy in charge and flashed him his badge.

""I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully, we are from the Federal Bureau of Statistics, we have been sent here to solve this heinous crime."

"Right this was, as you can see there is a puncture mark this cow's neck. That's the only visible sign of death."

Scully bent down and examined the cow.

"The puncture wound is perfect size and shape. This is no monster, a person made this."

Mulder looked at Scully and then bent down and looked at the wound.

"Your right Scully, for once I know this is not aliens"

The police officer looked at Mulder.

"Well then what is it Agent Mulder?

"It's probably kids pulling pranks, there was a similar incident in Montana last year"

"Can you prove this Agent Mulder?"

Mulder started to sound pissed. He was sure, he was a professional, and this guy had no idea what he was on about.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've seen this before."

Scully could see the anger in his eyes. She wanted to grab him and kiss him like he's never been kissed before, but she couldn't. She pulled him aside so he could cool off a bit. Scully tried hard not to let Mulder see how what she wanted to do.

"Mulder, lets go, we can come back tonight. We can come back and sit and watch and catch the perpetrator."

"Sure, let's get organized"


	3. Jenny Atwood loved you!

Mulder and Scully drove back to the hotel. They had 5 hours before they had to get working again. Mulder walked into his room. He desperately wanted to kiss Scully, but he couldn't. He got in his room and changes into some more comfortable clothes. The game was on and he had time to watch it. It was football. He found him self yelling at the referee all the time. Scully was next door sitting on her bed. She could here the yelling and wondered why he was being so loud. She went into his room to investigate. She found him sitting on the edge of the lounge wearing a jersey and a beer in hand. He was yelling about some play that went wrong. He hardly noticed Scully sitting next to him and touching his knee. She knew this Mulder, it was damn near impossible to speak to him. It was like he was in a trance. She tried a lot of things to snap him out of it. She even stood in front of the T.V but that was no good. She resorted to something she knew would work. She grabbed his head and kissed him. He looked at her.

"When did you get here?"

"About 25 minutes ago."

"Wow I didn't notice"

"No, you didn't, I was thinking bout standing in front of the T.V with nothing on. That wouldn't have worked"

"Yeah, I would of"

She kissed him again but he was too absorbed in the game to think about it.

"The game finishes in ten minutes. My team is about to go over the line."

His team in fact did go over and he jumped up and shouted, he picked up Scully in a bear hug and put her down. Right then she felt like a guy.

She decided to watch the game with him. When the game finished, Mulder was ecstatic over the outcome of his teams win. He flipped through channels and found another game on. He looked at Scully and Scully let him watch. Truthfully, Scully wanted to watch the game to. Mulder turned to her and gave her a funny look.

"I thought you wouldn't be into sports. So why do you watch with me?"

"Well, I grew up with my dad and Bill, I watched sports because they did. I'm actually enjoying the game"

They sat watching the game. By the time they finished watching, it was 6pm. Mulder though it be a good idea to eat and then head off to the crime scene. The chose a Diner that was a short walk away from the hotel, the food was well priced so they went in. Mulder decided to go healthy. Scully was very happy, she leaned in and kissed Mulder as a reward. Mulder stared at her in content.

"I'm defiantly going healthy more often"

"You should, I don't like them sluggish"

"Ok, defiantly going healthy."

Mulder looked at his watch and it was 7.15pm. He looked at Scully.

"We should go. It will take 30minutes to get there and to conceal ourselves."

They paid for their food and drove to the crime scene. It took them 10 minutes to find a suitable area for the hiding. They sat and waited till 9pm till they saw movement near one of the cows. Mulder whispered.

"I'll go make the arrest. I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the car."

Mulder snuck out of the bushes and Scully watched, just to make sure nothing dreadful happened to her partner. Mulder got 5 meters away from they guy before he said any thing.

"FREEZE, I'M A FEDERAL AGENT, HANDS BEHIND YOU HEAD!"

"I was hoping it would be you."

Scully stood watching. She found it strange that the perpetrator didn't flinch when Mulder yelled at him in such ferocity. Even though Scully was tough, when Mulder yelled, she always could feel her knees shake. She decided that Mulder could use back up.  
"HE SAID FREEZE. GET ON THE GROUND"

The man walked into the light, Mulder recognized him but couldn't put a name to his face. The man looked at Scully then at Mulder.

"So this is the lady you're taking notice to"

Mulder looked at him with great confusion.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I thought this much, you don't recognize me do you?"

"Why should I?

"My name is Peter Johnston"

"Johnston? Why is that name so familiar"

"It is, but you knew me as 'Pizza Peter'"

"Pizza Peter? From High School?"

"Yeah. I look a lot more different without the pimples don't I?

"Why are you here? Why were you hoping it was 'me'"

"You had an admirer, Jenny Atwood, she was in love with you and you took no notice. SHE LOVED YOU. I loved her but no, she had to have the heartthrob Fox Mulder. You could have had her, but you, you took no notice. I took notice. She became my friend. Then when we graduated she stopped being my find, she used me to get close to you!"

Scully looked at Mulder, he was giving Peter Johnston a cold stare.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't notice her, if you didn't notice, I was to busy coping with the loss of my sister!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Peter looked at Scully.

"Say goodbye to Fox Mulder"

As soon as he finished talking he pulled out a gun. BANG! Mulder was lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming at his shoulder. Mulder moaned in pain. Peter looked down at Mulder, the kicked him in the head. He walked off into the darkness. Scully stood there and screamed.

"FOX!"

She leaned over him and bent down, she was crying, tears were streaming down her face on to Mulder's motionless body.

"Please, no, please, no. Anything but this."

She felt for a pulse. She was in luck but his pulse was weak. She picked up her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"This is special agent Dana Scully. An Agent has been shot. Request ambulance immediately."

She sat there waiting for ten minutes before the paramedics came. She had stopped crying but was in slight shock. The paramedics put a lifeless Mulder in the ambulance, and then they turned to Scully.

"I think you should go back to your hotel, get some rest"

"NO! I'm staying with my partner. I'll stay with him all night. I can't leave his side."

"Ok, hop in"

The paramedic closed the door after Scully placed herself next to Mulder. She held his hand she wouldn't let go. Not even when they took him into the ER. The Attending doctors tried to shoo her away.

"I'm a medical doctor. Let me stay. I can't leave his side"

"Ok, but only because you're a doctor, otherwise it's out of the question."

Scully only watched when they preformed tests on Mulder. She told them that he had been kicked in the head.

An hour after the shooting, Mulder was in the operating room. He had a bullet lodged in his left shoulder. The damage to the muscle and arteries was pretty bad. It took the surgeons six hours to operate on Mulder.

Meanwhile Scully had called Skinner and told him that the case was closed and the shooting of Mulder. Scully sat in the waiting room for an hour after calling Skinner. She thought she should call Mulder's mother. She did.

"Hello, Mulder residents."

"Mrs. Mulder, this is Dana Scully, I work with Fox"

"Oh, yes Dana how are you?"

"I'm ok, but Fox is not"

"What's wrong with Fox?

"He's been shot. We are in Hawaii on assignment. He's going to be ok but he has a concussion and is in surgery right now."

"Oh, no"

Mrs. Mulder started to sob. Scully felt terrible.

"I'm sorry but he's going to be ok."

"I'm coming to Hawaii, I need to see him"

"Ok, he's in Honolulu General. The doctor's a very good here. I'm not going to leave his side."

"Oh, thank you Dana, he's lucky to have a partner and friend like you"  
Scully started to cry over the phone.

"I'm sorry, this is hard for me. You know, I love him"

"Oh, I know he loves you, I can tell. Whenever he is here he may talk about you and I can see a small smile in the corner of his mouth. When you where abducted, he came home and cried"

Scully stood there. She wanted all this to go away. She wanted Mulder to hold her to make her feel better. But she couldn't.

She said her goodbyes with Mrs. Mulder and sat in the waiting room for another two hours when the surgeon came out.

"He's going to be ok. He is in ICU right now. You can go see him. He had to have 30 stitches in his shoulder and 5 in his head. The boot that got him was leather."

"Thank you"

She left for the ICU. She sat by Mulder's bed all night and by the time she looked at her watch it was 12noon. She turned her head to her left where a silent Mrs. Mulder was standing.

"Is he asleep?"

"No, he's still unconscious"

"How long has it been?"

"Ten hours. The doctors did scans but nothing showed."

"Oh Fox"

She moved slowly toward her son and took his hand. She held it limp in her own. She then pulled up a chair and sat next to her son. He had a huge bruise on his temple and a slight cut. She gently stroked her hand over his face.  
"How did this happen?"

Scully turned from Mulder and looked at Mrs. Mulder. She explained everything, telling her about Mulder's not so secret admirer.

"I always knew that girl liked him. That Peter boy lived across the street from us. Mulder wasn't a great friend of him but he came over sometimes. I invited him."

Suddenly it all became clear to Scully why Jenny befriended Peter.

"Mrs. Mulder, you should go down to the cafeteria and get yourself a coffee. The doctors reckon he won't be awake till tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, why don't you come with me?"

"That sounds good."

They sat in the cafeteria for an hour. The drank their coffee and decide to head back up to Mulder's room. When the got back the nurse had come in and proceeded to tell them something.

"I think he's starting to wake. Try talking to him, I tried but he did not respond"

Mrs. Mulder walked to his bed and touched the uninjured shoulder.

"Fox, it's mom, please honey, please wake up."

He stirred a little, but just slightly. Scully started to speak.

"That's a good sign, it's very good. Can I try?"

"Go ahead"

Scully walked over to him and held his hand. Mrs. Scully moved away and sat on the chair near the door. Scully pulled up a chair near the bed.

"Fox, It's me. How could this of happened? I love you."

She put her head on his arm.

"I love you too"

Scully looked up. Mulder had his eyes open and was staring at Scully in such a way Scully had never seen.

"OH, Fox!"

She stood up and hugged Mulder in her arms.

"I'm so happy you're ok!"

Mrs. Mulder had by this time stood up and wandered over to her son.

"Fox, you're awake"

"Mom, hi, how are you?"  
"A lot better now that you're awake."

"You had me scared to death."

"I'm ok. Just a little gun shot wound"

Scully interrupted his mother.

"A gun shot wound that nearly cost you your life"

"Dana, I'm ok. I'm alive and I'm with you"

At that moment the doctor walked in. He was surprised that Mulder was sitting up and talking.  
"Mr. Mulder, I'm glad to see your up and alert."

"I have a certain some one to thank for that"

Mulder look at Scully and gave her a smile.  
"Well she seems to be thanked again. She saved your life. If it wasn't for her you would be dead"

"If it wasn't for her I would have been dead along time ago. She saved me along time ago"

Scully smiled at Mulder with a tear in her eye.

"Doctor, before you leave, I'm having a little pain in my left ankle."

"Hmm, I'll take some x-rays. You could have broken it when you fell."

When the doctor had left, Scully walked over to Mulder's bed and puller back the sheets. She felt around Mulder's injured ankle. She moved her hand around and Mulder winced in pain.

"Thank you very much, now to add to the pain in my shoulder, I have one in my leg"

He laughed when he finished talking. Scully pulled his bed sheets over him again and kissed him. Mulder felt a little embarrassed kissing someone in front of his mother.

"Mom, you should go back to the hotel. I'm not getting out any time soon."

"You sure?"

"I'll be ok. I have Dana here with me."

"Ok Fox, I love you"

"You too mom"

She left with a smile on her face.


	4. Stories and Three Visitors

Mulder had in fact broken his ankle.

"Well now how am I going to get around? I can't use crutches because of my shoulder, I'm going to have to be in a wheelchair!"

Scully sat by his side. He was going to be in hospital for a further 2 days because of his leg.

"I'm sorry, but I'll take time of work and you can stay at my place. I'll help you get settled"

"I feel like a cripple. I don't want help, but I'm going to take it"

"You get to be with me all day though!"

"That's an upper. Looking forward to that"

Mrs. Mulder walked in at that moment. Mulder's cast had only been applied 2 hours previously.

"Oh, Fox, I see they put a cast on. How will you get around?"

"Oh um… yeah about that"

Mulder was embarrassed to say that he was going to stay at Scully's. His mother knew they had a relationship now and she would not be so approving of her son living with his girlfriend.

"I'm going to be staying with Dana, I can't stay by myself."

"I don't like this."

"It's okay mom, I'm a big boy now. I can handle it. Besides Dana is a doctor."

"Well ok. But I still don't like the idea"

"It's not like we are rushing into anything though. I do love her."

At that moment Scully smiled. The fact that Mulder told his mother he loved her, made her relationship real. Scully had the sudden urge to tell her mother of her new found relationship she has with the man she loved for years. She decided to right there and then.

"Fox, I'm going to call my mother ok. I'll be back soon"

"Sure, take your time. I will be here when you get back."

"You sure will, I don't think you can go very far on your own"

Mulder laughed.

"Skinner is right."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Skinner was right?"

"Yes, Skinner said the other day when he gave us this assignment that I'm rubbing off on you."

Scully smiled at him as she left. She could hear his mother saying what a wonderful women he has. That made Scully feel good. She met her other boyfriend's parents but they didn't seem to accept her as Mrs. Mulder did. She walked out into a courtyard and got out her cell phone. She dialed a number she knew so well.

"Hello"

"Hi, mom, how are you?"

"Dana, so good to hear from you. I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good. I'm on assignment in Hawaii, least I was on assignment"

" Hawaii? Why aren't you on assignment any more?"

"Mulder was shot and he broke his leg. It was a trap for him. He's ok. He can't do much on his own because he was shot in the shoulder and he won't be able to go on crutches for a while. He is going to be in a wheelchair for about 3 weeks."

"Oh no, send my regards. But how is how is he going to get by on his own for 3 seeks?"

"Oh, well he will be staying with me."

"Dana, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well yeah. We are now a couple."

Scully could here her mother's voice getting excited.

"It's about time. I thought you too would never get together"

"Mom! Please. I just wanted to tell you."

"Ok Dana, so when is Fox getting out of the hospital?"

"Most probably tomorrow afternoon, they are only letting him out this early because I'm a doctor."

"Well you take good care of him"

"Ok mom, see you later. I might bring him up there to see everyone. He's going to be off work for 3 months. He will get bored. I'm taking three months off to help him"

"But, what about pay?"

"Skinner is giving Fox sick pay and he is giving me paid holiday"

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye mom."

Scully hung up the phone and made her way back to Mulder's room. When Scully arrived she felt a wave of jealousy run through her as a very pretty nurse was taking his temperature.

Scully walked in and sat next to Mulder. The nurse seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Mulder but he didn't seem to notice. Scully wanted to slap the nurse for looking at her man. She had never felt jealous over a man before. The nurse's was name Helena. She was trying to chat up Mulder.

"So where are you from?"

" Washington"

"Really? I have a cousin from Washington. What do you do?"

"I'm FBI."

"OH my! Really? That's impressive to a single lady like me"

"It impressive to my girlfriend too, who is also FBI."

He pointed to Scully and gave her a sweet smile. He wasn't attracted to the nurse and could see Scully was getting very tense with a beautiful woman flirting with him. He wanted her to go.

"What are your beliefs on extraterrestrials?"

"Aliens. Totally fake"

"I made contact"

Nurse Helena left feeling very awkward. Mulder turned to Scully.

"I never thought you be the jealous type Dana"

"I didn't think I was the jealous type either. It's only happened to me once before."

"Oh please, do tell"

"Oh god, well it was when I saw you kissing Phoebe Green when we where tracking L'Ively."

"That was nearly 6 years ago."

"Well yes. I think it was the first time I realised I was falling in love with you. I'm kind of glad that fire broke out."

"Yeah. That was fun. I got caught in the smoke."

Mulder sounded sarcastic, something he was good at.

"Yes, well tell me something."

"Sure"

"That night, you walked around in your underwear in front of me but covered up when Phoebe came in. I know you slept with her. You only knew me for about 5 months and felt comfortable with me"

"Well I guess I was falling for you."

He smiled.

"Where is your mom?"

"She went to the cafeteria for some lunch. The doctor said I can get out of bed and move around a little. I think I'm ready for some lunch, lets go to the cafeteria."

"Ok. But how are you getting in your wheelchair?"

"I'll manage."

He pulled himself up on one arm and slid his legs over the side of the bed. He then lowered himself carefully into the chair.

"Mind giving me a push? I can only go round in circles with my bum shoulder."

"Sure, can't have you getting dizzy can I?

She leaned down and gave Mulder a kiss. Scully stood up and saw Helena looking at them. Scully felt proud to be kissing Mulder. She wheeled him down the hall and into an empty elevator. Mulder turned around and looked up at Scully.

"Alone in the elevator again I see."

"Yes, but the camera in this elevator is working"

"Oh really."

They stepped out of the elevator. Mulder wished he had a blanket on.

"I think we should go back. Not too comfortable sitting in a cafeteria in a backless hospital gown, I'm not wearing underwear."

"That's something I really need to know"

Scully gave a small laugh.

"Well do you want something to eat or not?"

"Yeah I do. Can I use your sweater? Need to cover up in front of my mother"

"Sure, what are you eating?"

"Well, I was thinking the garden salad and meatloaf would be the safest to eat"

"I agree, hospital food is so nasty"

They found a table with Mrs. Mulder. She already had some food. Scully left Mulder at the table and went to get them some food.

"Mom, hows the meatloaf? I'm having some"

"It's ok, it's a little cold and a little dry."

"Wonderful, should taste like my cooking, probably better"

"Well you should learn to cook better. I now know why you eat out a lot"

"I eat out a lot because most of the time I'm out on a case"

"Well, you should be more like Dana , I know she eats healthy"

"How do you know?"

"Because she is a doctor"

Sully had come back with two trays. With exactly the same things on each one. Except Scully had a bottle of water. Mulder had a juice. Scully defiantly chose for him.

"Yum! Cran-apple berry least I won't be constipated."

Scully gave Mulder a glance and Mrs Scully spoke up.

"Fox, don't talk like that at the table"

Fox gave his mom a smile and turned to Scully.

"Even though I'm over 30 I still get told of for things like that"

Scully smiled at him. Mrs. Mulder looked at Scully and Scully got a very mischievous grin on her face.

"So Mrs. Mulder"

"Call me Tina, your family now"

"Tina, tell me about Mulder as baby"

"He was a naughty boy. Used to run around the lawn with nothing on"

Mulder looked like he was going to stab himself with a fork. Instead he talked very quickly and loudly

"Dana, take me to the men's room"

"Fox, please, I want to hear more stories."

"Ones enough"

Scully smiled cheekily and stood up and wheeled Mulder to the toilet.

"Oh, that was the most embarrassing thing ever"

"Not for me, I can use that to my advantage"

"Please don't. I was only 3 at the time."

Scully laughed and thought about a mini Mulder, in a play pen with toy spaceships. His first words were probably 'I want to believe' She laughed even harder. Mulder's voice could be heard.

"Dana, Dana what's so funny?"

"I just thought of you as a baby, in a play pen, surrounded by toy spaceships"

"I can imagine you, bossing Bill, Missy and Charlie around. Probably trying to play doctor"

"That is just about right"

Scully wheeled Mulder back to the table and they sat, ate and talked, mostly about Mulder's embarrassing childhood. Mulder's mom said goodbye at the cafeteria and Mulder was wheeled back into his room where he had 3 very familiar visitors in his room!

"Frohike, nice to see you"

"I see you have yourself a hot nurse to take care of you"

"More like hot doctor"

"How are you feeling?"

"Her face is a little further north, I'm ok, I've been better though"

"That's good. When do you get out?"

"Dana… Scully I pushing for tomorrow"

"Dana?"

"Yeah, no more checking her out. She's with me now"

"Since when?"

"Tuesday"

"That was the night of the big snow storm"

"I know"

"How did this happen?"

"I was at Scully's and the snow storm came and I got trapped inside so I stayed the night. I slept on the lounge and Scully came through at about 1am cold and we watched TV and then sort of kissed"

"Lucky you"

"Ok, I'm going to let you guys go. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep"

"I see"

"No, none of that is going to happen. I can hardly move"

"Sure"

"Out."

He politely pointed at the door. Frohike looked at Scully then at Mulder. Mulder gave him a dominant stare. They left. Scully helped Mulder into his bed. Mulder wasn't tired, he just didn't want anymore visitors.

"I don't really want to be listening to any conspiracy theories today"

"Welcome to my world"

"I can't be that bad"

"Your not bad at all, I like you that way. If you weren't like this, we may have never met"

"We still would of met, we are meant for each other"  
Scully liked it when he spoke like that. It made her believe that everything was real.


	5. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You!

Mulder was released the next day. Due to much persuasion from Scully. Nurse Helena had visited Mulder 4 times after the Mulder scared her away. She was relentless. Scully finally got her to leave by telling her to go. She wasn't polite about it either. Scully was neatly packing Mulder's belongings and Mulder was sitting in an electric wheelchair.

Mulder still had his stitches in both his head and shoulder. Scully was going to take them out herself, much to Mulder's dismay.

"Dana, how come I have this electric wheel chair?"

"I got Skinner to get the FBI to pay for it. Compensation."

"Now I can get around myself."

Mulder got a glint of cheek in his eye. Scully saw this.

"What are you up to? I know that look"

Mulder just grinned and started to chase Scully in his chair.

"You know me all to well"

"Fox, stop!"

Scully giggled, Mulder had caught up to her and she fell conveniently in to his lap.

"What brings you here?"

They kissed. Mulder mom had walked in and was waiting patiently for them to stop. They did.

"MOM! Uh why didn't say anything?"

He wiped mouth with his hands. He was nervous. Scully got of his lap.

"You looked like you were having fun, I can't ruin that"

Scully spoke up.

"Sorry bout that. Do you have the car?"

"Yes I do."

Her eyes met Mulder's cast.

"I see you have a little art on there."

He did in fact. Since yesterday. The Lone Gunmen had signed his cast. They drew a UFO and colored it in. Scully had drawn an alien with a baseball bat and a speech bubble saying 'I love you and I want to believe'. Helena came in while Scully was in the bathroom and wrote on his cast 'Call me if things don't work out, 555-23243'. Mulder refused but she didn't listen When Scully came back Mulder told her the truth and she grabbed a marker and scribbled it out. And Mulder's mom just put 'get well, love mom'.

"I have the most unusual cast now. It's defiantly my cast"

"Well let's get going dear, I have half an hour parking and there is 10 minutes left."

Scully carried a small bag of Mulder's belongings. She walked beside Mulder, her hand in the undamaged shoulder. His mom walked on the other side of Mulder. Mulder was happy that he could move his own wheelchair. When they got to the car Mulder pulled himself into the backseat. As he was pulling on his seatbelt with much difficulty, Scully folded up his chair and put it in the boot, she then walked round to a struggling Mulder and put on his belt. She than gave him a quick kiss.

"What would you do with out me?"

She closed his door before he could speak and hopped in the front with his mom. Mrs. Mulder drove them to the hotel where Scully got a double room. Mrs. Mulder was going to leave after she dropped them off. She had spent more time with her son and his new love than she had spent with him in the last 5years. She enjoyed that.

Mulder wheeled himself into the elevator and up to their new room. It was a slightly more expensive suit than the ones they had previously.

By the time Mulder was settled it was time for dinner. They decided to stay in and order room service. The truth was that Mulder was a little tired. He was still taking pain killers for his shoulder.

Mulder chose to eat healthy again because he knew he would not be able to go for a run for two months. Scully was thoroughly enjoying her salad and skin free chicken. Mulder on the other hand drowned his salad in Italian dressing and ate the chicken within the first 5 minutes.

"I'm in dying need for a cheese burger"

"Well you can eat all the cheese burger's you want but then it will be hell for you to get back to shape. And remember, I don't like them sluggish"

"Ok, I'll eat the rabbit food"

"There's a good little conspiracy theorist"

They finished their food and watched some TV. There was a chick flick on and Mulder was forced to watch. An hour and a half later they were both asleep. Scully was using Mulder as a pillow. He woke up first.

"Dana"

He whispered

"Wake up, I can't carry you. Bit hard with one leg and a bum shoulder"

She woke up and looked at Mulder.

"Yeah, ok."

She got up and walked into the bedroom where she got changed. Mulder came wheeling in 5 minutes later. He was struggling with his shirt. Scully rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless"

She pulled his shirt over his head. He managed to pull off his jeans and he pulled him self onto the bed. Scully climbed in after him and turned off the lamp. She moved closer to Mulder and kissed him. She then laid her head on his chest a fell asleep. She hadn't slept the same since Mulder was put in hospital. Mulder turned out to be her sleeping tablet. The same went for Mulder.

They woke up the next day, very hungry. Scully crawled out of bed and got dressed. She then walked to see Mulder struggling once again with his shirt.

"Do I have to teach you to dress yourself?"

"You try getting dressed sitting down and with on arm"

"Point taken"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal, either Cornflakes or Cheerios."

"Can I have coco pops?

"What is it with you and coco pops?"

"It's chocolate. And it makes chocolate milk. Chocolate for breakfast!"

"Well you can have Cheerios."

"What are you having?"

"Cheerios"

They ate their cereal. Scully had a day planned for Mulder.

"What do you have planned for today?"

"I have some ideas"

"Being secretive on me?"  
"No, it's a surprise"

Mulder looked at Scully puzzled.  
"Aren't I the one supposed to give surprises?"  
"Well yeah, but I though we'd make the best of the time we have in Hawaii"

"Tell me where we are going"  
"Fine, we are going to the Pearl Harbor Memorial"

"I always wanted to got there"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, there where some UFO sightings in WWII reported by the Air Force. One guy from Australia went missing. They said he saw strange green and red lights before he vanished off the radar"

Scully smiled, she knew he would make it about UFOs.

He managed to get himself into the car a lot easier this time. Scully like yesterday had put the wheel chair in the boot and got in the car. But unlike yesterday Mulder sat in the front. Mulder sat in the car waited for Scully to start the car. His head was itchy, exactly where the stitches where. Scully noticed him scratching the wound and examined the scar.

"It's healed. I can rake them out when we get back. As for your shoulder…"

She unbuttoned his shirt at took of the bandage. The gash had healed nicely and was also healed.

"It's healed nicely."

"That's good, the stitches are getting on my nerves. They always itch."

"That's a good sign."

"When do I get out of the wheel chair and on crutches?"

"Well its Sunday so I think you can go on them on Tuesday"

"That's good to hear"

They were 15 minutes into there drive. Half way through. The sun glistened through the wind shield and on to Scully. It caught her red hair. In this light Mulder though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was mesmerized by her beauty and it was hard to look away. Scully sensed Mulder's staring. Without looking she spoke.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're beautiful."

Scully smiled and blushed. Mulder leaned back and started to hum a tune that was very familiar to Scully.

"Your just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch  
I want to hold you so much…I love you baby And if it's quite all right I need you baby To warm the lonely night I love you baby Trust in me when I say Oh pretty baby Don't bring me down I pray Oh pretty baby Now that I've found you stay And let me love you, baby Let me love you."

Scully was lost in his words, even though they were not his. They felt real, as each line hit her, she realised this was the man she was supposed to be with.

"Those words are lovely, coming from you."

""I know they are not mine, but it is how I feel"

Mulder tried to put his hand on Scully's but it was the arm of the injured shoulder and it was slightly stiff and painful for Mulder to do so, he wanted her hand so much he ignored the tension and twinge and proceed to do so. Scully looked over and saw the pain contorting on his face. She picked up his hand and moved it back over to him. She did not let go.

They arrived at the Pear Harbour Memorial. Scully got out first and pulled out the bulky wheelchair from the back, while Mulder oped the door and twisted himself round. He let the warm sun hit him and warm him up. He didn't want to be inside on a day like this.

" Hawaii has beautiful weather. Don't really want to go back to Washington. It's too cold."

"But we have too. We got back tomorrow."


	6. If I Lost You

The plane ride back to Washington was a smooth one. It seemed to go a lot quicker. Maybe it was the fact that Mulder and Scully did not have to go back to work. The only real obligation they had was to write up two reports. Mulder's would be a lot shorter seeing as he was unconscious for most of it.

They sat on the plane in business class sipping on cheap wine. Mulder seemed a little more relaxed that he usually was. Scully noted this. It was weird to hear Mulder talk about normal things in the world rather than his latest abduction theory. Scully actually enjoyed talking to Mulder about normal goings on. However, she would hate it if that all they talked about. Even though she was skeptical, Mulder would not be Mulder. How Scully wished Mulder believed in God. It would make him perfect to her.

"This is you captain speaking, we will be landing in Washington very shortly, please be seated and buckle your seat belts."

"Thank god. I'm getting tired of sitting here."

"You're tired? I can't walk… I want to get on those crutches"

Scully laughed at Mulder's whining. Indeed it was funny.

"So Dana, you haven't told me what you told Skinner. Where does he think I'm staying?"

"I did not tell him. But there is one small detail I have left out."

Scully's face turned to sympathetic.

"We have to go see skinner when we land. He wants to make sure your ok."

"Sure, we should get it over and done with. I'm really not in the mood for Skinner. I've been in the best mood I've been in since god knows how long."

"I can tell"

"It's you, you know"

Scully smiled. How Mulder loved her smile, how he loved being the one that gave her that smile. It was rare to see Scully smile.

The plane landed slightly rough. Scully hated plane landings. Mulder could see her anguish on her face. He held her hand. Scully wondered how Mulder could not be fazed by it.

The plane had landed and they were at baggage claim collecting their bags.

They then caught a cab to the Bureau.

They got all the normal stares as Scully walked down the hall and to the office, while Mulder rolled. They seemed to be getting more curious stares. Maybe it was the sun kissed skin they had in winter. Or maybe it was the smile Scully had on her face. None of their other fellow agents knew about the assignment they were on because most people where to afraid to speak to Agent Mulder.

Skinner's secretary greeted them as she always did. Mulder didn't know this but she had a crush on Mulder.

"Agent Mulder…are you ok"

Mulder gave a small smile.

"Just a little gun shot wound and a broken leg. I'm fine."

"Well get better."

"Will do, it's actually on the top of my things to do list"

She laughed at Mulder joke.

"You can go see Skinner now"

She flashed Mulder a flirtatious grin.

They walked into and office they knew very well, but were surprised when Skinner was standing and waiting to greet Mulder.  
"Agent Mulder… How are you holding up?"

"Um ok I guess"

Mulder was curious to why Skinner was being so nice to him.

"That's good. They found your shooter. He wants to see you"

Mulder's voice was raised.

"Why? I really don't wasn't to see the person that tried to kill me"

"There's more"

"What?"

"Jenny Atwood. Well she was found dead in her apartment, he killed her."

A flash of guilt and surprise shot over Mulder's face. The exact same face that was minutes before beaming. He spoke low and quiet.

"It's all because of me. He killed her but I assisted."

By this time Scully was seated next to Mulder her hand on his knee.

"It was not your fault, he's obviously unstable."

"Yeah, but an innocent women is dead because I paid no attention to her."

"An innocent woman is dead because she was murdered."

Skinner spoke.

"There is another thing…"

Mulder was solemn.

"When he found out you had survived, he came here to your apartment. But what he didn't know is that people where watching your apartment. That's how we got him"

"When his court date comes up. I'll give my testimony. I"LL PUT HIM AWAY"

With that's he turned in his char a wheeled out of there with Scully in a quickstep behind him.

Mulder got to the car and struggled to get in. He got so enraged he stood up and tried to make it to the car himself. But he fell. He sat in a heap on the floor screaming into his hands. Scully rushed to comfort him. He allowed her to be close. When he was up he punched the car door.

"I was in such a good mood and now it's RUINED!"

Scully was almost in tears.

"Please calm down. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"He killed her. I could have stopped him."

By this time they were both in tears.

"Nothing good in my life stays"

"I'm staying."

"You're my one good thing left."

Mulder had settled. He explained to Scully why he lost his temper.

"I think it's because I know I can lose you at anytime. I don't want that to happen. I need you."

"I'm not going any where."

Scully drove to Mulder's apartment. He had calmed down. By this time he knew it wasn't his fault. The only reason he blew up was because the thought of losing the best thing that's ever happened to him was unbearable to think of let alone live with.

Scully got most of Mulder's things. She was surprised she could find most of his clothes under the mess he called neat.

"What else do you need?"

"My New York Knicks jersey."  
"And it is where exactly?"

"Right there."

He pointed to a pile of clothes on his lounge.

Scully had 3 suitcases full of clothes. If she needed any more she'd come back and get some. While Scully was packing, he went next door to visit the old couple. The only ones that ever really talked to him. When he showed up, Mrs. Kirk got a shock to find her neighbor in a wheel chair. She gestured for him to come in.

"Fox, what happened to you?"

"I got shot while on assignment and I broke my leg. I'm ok. But the reason I came to see you, was that to tell you that I won't be living here for three months. I wanted to ask you if you could collect my mail. I'm staying with my partner, she's also a doctor. I will be here each week to pick up my mail though."

"Sure Fox, I would be delighted to collect your letters"

There was a nock at the door. Mulder wheeled over to the door.

"That would be my partner wanting to know where I am."

He laughed along with Mrs. Kirk. He opened the door to find his short red head waiting for him.

"I've packed your thing, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah sure, see you on every Saturday at noon Mrs. Kirk."

She smiled and placed a grandmotherly kiss on his cheek.

It wasn't till they got out side that Scully wiped the lipstick off.

"She's nice."

"Let me carry some of those bags."

"How?"

He picked up the largest, heaviest bag and placed it on his lap, and rolled on out into the elevator.

"Dana, you remember what next week is?"

"I think I may"

"It's Christmas. What are WE going to do?"

"How about we spend it just you and me?"

"But your family…"

"We both know that Bill will be there and he is going to start something with you."

"Are you sure, I will push past it for you. I don't care."

"No, it's our first Christmas together and I want you to myself. Besides, if my family wants to see me they can come to my place"

"So… traditional Christmas lunch?"

"Sure with all the trimmings"

"Traditional for me is a frozen turkey dinner"

"Time for a new tradition"

"When do we go shopping?"

"We can go tomorrow after we get you on those crutches."

"Can you take out these stitches when we get back?"

"Yeah, sure."

They got into the car, quicker this time and drove towards Scully's.

"Its going to be weird actually sleeping in an actual bed for 3 months."

"Do you even have a bed?"

"I may… I forgot….there should be"

As soon as they got to Scully's apartment, Scully had the scissors out. She took the ones out of his head first and then she did his shoulder. The ones in his shoulder mad him flinch. Scully told him it was because of the repairing muscle.

"Does this make me look tough?"

Mulder gave one of his trademark grins, the ones that Scully loves so much.

"Not the one on your head, that one looks like you tripped, but the one on your shoulder…yeah not only does it look tough but it looks bad boy."

Mulder remembered the conversation they had a week ago, how she loved his bad side.

"How bad boy you want me?"

She ignored him and planted a simple kiss on him, one that brought her to her knees. She fell on Mulder.

"Do I have that great affect on you? I mean you kissed me and I still made you weak"

"You must"


	7. God's Gift

It was 8.30am. The alarm rang in Mulder's ear, he sat upright trying to figure out where the ringing was coming from. His eyes where still asleep, as he tried searching for that damned alarm. It was Scully who turned off the buzzing. Mulder was still trying to figure out where the alarm was. Scully looked at him, highly amused.

"Nice hair."

Mulder's hair was in tufts pointing in all directions, Scully loved the way he looked.

"Yours isn't much better"

Her hair was neat at the front but a frizzy at the back.

"So? Breakfast…"

"Would you like some toast?"

"PB&J please"

"You are so five years old."

"Classics are the best"

They sat on Scully's couch eating their breakfast. Enjoying each others company. Mulder loved having someone to wake up to and talk to a soon as he woke up. When he woke up in his apartment all he did was bounce that stupid basketball.

"We are going Christmas shopping today, Dana!"

"Yeah, but first we are going to get you onto some crutches, can you handle shopping on them?"

"I'm perfectly capable doing it for myself. I've been worse off before!"

Mulder smiled as he spoke, he was right about being independent.

When they finished breakfast, they got dressed and headed to the hospital where Mulder's crutches awaited him. It was a good thing Scully was a doctor, because it got them in and out of their in half an hour. The nurse who issued the crutches was nice too. Scully seemed to like them. Maybe because he was a male nurse and wasn't hitting on Mulder. Mulder took about ten minutes trying to get used to standing up. His legs where like Jell-O. And all of a sudden Scully felt short as Mulder was considerably taller than her. But she like how tall he was.

It took them a little longer to get to the car than it did getting from it. But Mulder was a lot quicker getting in.

They drove for five minutes when a question crossed Mulder's mind.

"Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a small question about the presents, but how many do we get each other?"

"Let's make it two"

"Two it is, we will split up and go shopping, I will meet you back at your apartment later on."

"Not to rain down on your parade or anything, but how are you getting home? You can't walk"

"I have my ways"

They arrived at the department store at 11.30am. The entered together but went in separate direction when the got it. Mulder wanted his presents to be special. First stop was the jewelry store. He decided to buy Scully a golden heart locket and put on the front 'FMDS' simply put Fox Mulder Dana Scully. And on the back he put 'Melissa'. He found a picture of Melissa and Scully and it was the perfect size for the locket. His second present was a CD. He heard Scully talking about how she loved these songs but never could find the CD, he knew just where to look. However, there was just one more thing he had to buy Scully. Even though it was for him to wear, it was mainly for Scully. He bought the final item and rounded up the total. The locket was $300, the CD was $30 and the mystery item was $85. The total was $415. He knew Scully would say it was too much money to spend on her but to Mulder no amount of money was too much. It took Mulder two hours to get everything he needed, he also bought some very pretty wrapping paper and a beautiful card with a beautiful poem.

Meanwhile it had taken Scully one and a half hours to by what she needed. She bought Mulder a green sweater, she thought it would bring out his eyes, she was right. The second present was two tickets to see a New York Knicks game in New York in Monday week. She found the absolute best wrapping paper for him, little green aliens wearing Christmas hats. She got all her things together and drove home. Mulder was still at the department store finishing up his purchases. He was getting hungry too, so he stopped off by the food court and bought himself a sandwich. He thought about his ride home, then picked up his cell and called Frohike.

Frohike picked him up fifteen minutes later and drove him back to his place, not Scully's. For two reasons, one, he didn't want Frohike to know where Scully lived and two he wanted to hide the presents in his apartment. But he wanted to give Scully the mystery present when he got back as it was for him. Frohike left him at his place. Mulder knew there was a bus in 10 minutes that went past his house and then past Scully's, so he caught that. He got back to Scully's at 3.30pm.

"I'm back"

"You took for ever! Where have you been?"

"Well, Mom…"

Scully gave him a dirty look.

"Well _sweetheart_, I bought my presents and then I had to go back to my place to hide them, Frohike dropped me home. And I then caught a bus back here."

Scully noticed the small package in his hand.

"I think you forgot one"

"Actually, this is an early present."

"I thought we where giving them to each other on Christmas day. I want two presents on Christmas, not one now and one later."

"You will get two presents on Christmas Day, but I have to give you this, well it's really for me but mostly for you."

He handed her the package, she walked over to the couch a where they both sat. Mulder looked at her with a goofy grin

"Go ahead, open it"

She did just that. It felt to Mulder, that she was unwrapping in slow mo. Once she had the paper off, she found a small jewelry box. She opened it and inside was a silver cross.

"Uh, Fox you do realize this is a male's necklace?"

"Yeah I know, it's for me to wear, I believe because you believe. God gave you to me and that makes me believe in us. This cross is a symbol of our relationship. It means that it's true and will last forever."

Mulder's speech brought tears to Scully's eyes.

"This is so beautiful. It's the best thing any one has ever said or gave me. No one has ever treated me like you do, I love you so much, more than you love me.

"That's not possible"

Mulder had a tear running down his face. He was the happiest he has ever been. He just hugged her. They where both truly happy.

The next few days went very quickly for both Mulder and Scully. It turned out Mulder wasn't such a slob to live with, he always cleaned up after himself when he could, and he even ran errands for Scully. He would pop down to the corner store and buy milk, bread and whatever else Scully needed. She even tested him by getting him to buy feminine hygiene products. He passed with flying colors.

"You will have to try harder than that to embarrass me."

"Ok, go down to the shops in makeup…."

"No, I will not do that, I will have to be pretty damned drunk do anything remotely similar."

"Let's break open a bottle of vodka then"

Mulder laughed, he knew he had gotten into Scully's mind when she cracked that joke, it was such a Mulder joke.

It was 9.30pm on Christmas Eve. Earlier that day, Mulder had gone back to his apartment and finished wrapping the presents. When he got back not only did he have her presents but also a cake Mrs. Kirk baked him. The cake was half eaten by the time he got back. Mulder placed Scully's wrapped presents near his own. She eyed them, they where both small, she could make out one was a CD but the other one was hard to decipher .

Scully made a small dinner that night, seeing as their lunch the next day was going to be a lot. By the time they finished Scully made Mulder watch the Christmas carols on the T.V. She was really enjoying it. Mulder was not really listening. He had his eyes closed. He was sitting up near the arm of the lounge. Scully had laid across the lounge and used Mulder's legs as a pillow. She could smell his cologne every time she inhaled the air. She was so relaxed. Two hours into carols Mulder was asleep. Scully knew this because all of a sudden, his had rested on shoulder as before it was stroking it. There was only half and hour more to watch, so she just laid there, comforted. When it was finished, she gently nudged Mulder. He woke up slowly and realized what he had to do.

It was 12 o'clock midnight by the time they got into bed. Scully turned to Mulder.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Dana."

They fell asleep pretty quickly because Mulder was already sleepy and the carols were like a lullaby for Scully.

Mulder awoke first on in the morning, because it was Christmas. He sat up and got on his crutches and made his way to the bathroom. Scully awoke to the sound of the toilet flush. She sat up and arched her back with her arms stretched high into the air. Mulder appeared a second later.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Scully rubbed her eyes and then picked up the clock.

"It's 7.30am, since when did you know morning had a 7.30am?"

"It's Christmas, and that means presents, never been the one to pass up presents."

Scully laughed _typical Mulder_ she thought. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her back was a little tight so she stretched forward and touched her toes, giving Mulder a great view. She knew what she was doing. Mulder quickly realized what he was doing and moved out into the kitchen where he put on a pot of coffee. He knew he shouldn't start something he could not finnish. When it was brewed, he made a mug for Scully and himself. By this time Scully was in the lounge room sitting on the couch. Mulder brought over the coffee and she warmed her hands up on it. Mulder took a sip and placed his mug carefully on the coffee table and hobbled over to the Small Christmas tree. It was small because Scully was short and could not reach the top to put the angel on. He bent down and picked up his two presents off the floor, his cross swung below him. Mulder gently handed over his present while he picked up his own. He moved to the closet end of the couch and placed his on his lap, gesturing for Scully to go first.

**OK people! I like this chapter and so did the first person to read it! It made some one cry!!!!! Ok… So I hope you like it… just move that mouse down and click review!**


	8. A Little Bit Of Family!

"Oh it's beautiful!"

Scully had opened her present. It was the locket Mulder gotten her.

"Read the back"

She turned it over from the side that read 'FMDS' and then saw 'Melissa' written. Mulder looked at her and gave a sincere smile.

"I thought you might like to have her in your heart always, open the locket"

She did that, there was a picture of Melissa and Scully laughing at a table; it had been Melissa's last Christmas. The photo showed Scully and her sister having a lot of fun.

"Melissa would want you to be happy."

Scully had a tear stream down her cheek.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"Bill, I got it from him, but he still hates me. I just told him what I was going to do with it, he was reluctant but he gave it to me."

"Aww that's sweet, you faced my brother for this, just for me."

"I would do anything for you."

Scully pulled Mulder close and the hugged.

"Fox, it's time to open yours, open the bigger one first, the second one is a bigger present"

He opened the sweater and looked at Scully.

"Hey, this is great! Is this Calvin Klein?"

"Yeah it is"

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Your turn now"

She opened the CD and gasped.

"I've been trying to get this for months. But… how did you know?

"I knew you wanted it, I looked thought 17 CD stores and finally came up with this."

Scully stood up and popped the CD into the CD player and pressed play she sat down next to Mulder and handed him the last gift. It was in a bright green envelope. He took out a card that matched the wrapping paper and chuckled. He opened the card and a two rectangle shaped papers fell out. He picked them up read them, a huge smile came across his face.

"How? These are hard seats to get and it's a home game!"

"It seems I did a little digging myself, we leave the day after tomorrow"

Scully got up, and started on the Christmas lunch when the phone rang.

"Fox, can you pick that up?"

"Sure! Hello?"

"Fox, Merry Christmas, how was your morning?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Scully, it was great, your daughter knows how to shop!"

"Of course she does, she's MY daughter and call me Margaret. What did Dana get you?"

"She got me some great tickets to a New York Knicks game and a green sweater."

"Oh that sounds nice, and what did you get her?"

Mulder could detect a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I got her a silver locket with FMDS on the front and Melissa on the back and inside is a picture of her and Melissa, I also got her this CD that she's been searching for ages"

"Aww that's so sweet, can I talk to her?"

"Sure, have a great day Fox, be sure to come visit, I have a present for you and Dana"

"You have a present for me?"

Mulder was shocked at Mrs. Scully's gift.

"Well yes, of course, your family now. Now you have a great day"

"You too, bye now"

He carefully placed the phone on the table and called for Scully, who was right behind him listening with a smile.

"It's your mom"

"Thanks, can you keep and eye on the food?"

Mulder nodded and smiled and then placed a kiss on Scully's cheek.

"Hi mom, Merry Christmas!"

"Hello Dana…I heard of the lovely gifts Fox bought you, they are just wonderful."

"He didn't tell you about the cross he bought himself for me though did he?"

"I thought he did not believe in God"

"He says, this is the sweetest thing, that he believes because God gave me to him."

"OH my goodness, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard"

Scully could hear her mother shedding a few tears and couldn't help shedding some of her own.

"He really is the sweetest, wait till Bill sees how he can be, he is totally different when it comes to this type of stuff"

"He is, he knows how to treat you"

"He does, its great you know."

"I know, but listen, do you mind if everyone later on pops round to see you? We all miss you at Christmas dinner."

"Um. Sure so long as Bill leaves Fox alone, he's not as bad as Bill thinks."

"I will be sure to tell him, we will be there around 8pm ok?"

"Sure, bye mom"

Scully hung up the phone at set herself to tell Mulder about the 'plans'.

"Fox, you don't mind my family coming up to see us later do u?"

"Like next week? No, not at all."

"More like tonight"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure"

"Any way, we need to cook some lunch, it will be ready to eat in about half and hour. Can you make the gravy?"

"Sure, where is the packet?"

"No, from scratch…"

"And how do I do that?

"There is a recipe in the top right hand cupboard"

"Yeah, I see it, it seems easy enough"

"It is"

The couple shared a smile and cooked together. As Scully had said, the food was ready in 30 minutes. Mulder carved the Turkey roll and Scully dished out the vegetables.   
"Oh my god, this tastes great, it reminds me of when I was a kid, and eating my mom's Christmas's lunch, I used to distract Samantha and steal her crackling, she gave me a dead arm one year. She actually broke the skin, I still have the scar."

Mulder rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed Scully the small scar above his elbow.

"You should never tease a little girl, its just asking for trouble"

"It was my way of showing my affection"

"I'm glad you show your affection to me by being romantic"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"I know, now, its 4pm my family will be here in four hours. We need to get the house cleaned"

"Calm down, I will help you clean up"

"Thanks, I guess I'm just a little bit anxious with Bill. But you know, you finally get to meet Charlie, He's different from Bill"

"So he will like me then?"

"Yeah, he will love you!"

"Good!"

They cleaned the apartment and put all things away. Mulder put his pillow and spare clothes in a small area near the couch to make it look like Mulder and Scully where sleeping separately. Scully made appoint to make sure Mulder got cleaned up, he was in need of a shave and his hair was really messy, only because Scully let him have it that way, she loved it. By the time they finished cleaning it was six o'clock. Mulder had a shower and shaved. When he came out Scully smiled.

"You scrub up nice"

"Thank you. It's your turn"

She moved into her bedroom where Mulder followed, she bent down into a lower drawer and handed him some jeans and his new sweater, while she got out her toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

Scully took 30min in the bathroom. When she was out Mulder was in combing his hair and applying Scully's favorite aftershave. By the time all that was done it was 7.30pm. Scully was busy brushing her hair and putting on makeup to realize what Mulder was doing. When she came out, she found out. He had carved the leftover turkey and placed out some cold cuts, a jar of olives and some cheese cubes. Scully gasped slightly at Mulder's gesture. She leaned in for a kiss when the door bell rang.

"Brace yourself"

Scully walked over to the door and opened it. The first person she saw was her mother, then Bill his wife and kids and then Charlie and his with and kids.

"Hi everyone, come in and say hello to Fox."

She gave her mum a tight squeeze, gave Bill and Charlie a quick peck on the cheek and she did the same for their wives.

"AUNTY DANA!!!!"

Scully's nieces and nephews shouted loudly as the hugged their favorite aunty. She gave them a big hug and walked over to Mulder, who by the way was looking very shy and apprehensive.

"Charlie, Joanne, this is Fox, Fox, this is Charlie and his wife Joanne, and the blonde girl and the red haired boy are their children, Lisa and Luke."

Mulder extended his hand to Charlie who shook it firmly but friendly, he then did the same with Joanne. He then bent down a little and said hello to Lisa and Luke, who seemed very fascinated in Mulder. The oldest, which was Lisa smiled held out her hand to shake, he did so.

"Your right aunty Dana, he is hot."

Scully blushed bright red and put her hand over Lisa's mouth. Mulder just smiled.

"When did Aunty Dana say I was hot?"

His smile was very mischievous as Lisa proceeded to tell Mulder the answer.

"When I was 7 and I'm ten now."

"Really?"

He smiled and looked ant Scully and the whispered to Lisa. She giggled and then ran off to the lounge with her cousins. Scully turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"It's a secret."

Bill moved his way toward Scully and gave Mulder a cold stare.

"Mulder, why are you here?"

Scully moved in between Mulder and her brother and sighed into Bill's direction.

"Bill! He is here because he was invited, and because…I love him."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up Bill, he's not that bad, you just don't like him because I work with him at the FBI, your like dad, and you didn't want me there either."

"He's using you, he is going to get you killed!"

Mulder stepped out from Scully's shield. He spoke calmly.

"I'm not using her, and I'm not going to let anything hurt her, I'd die before anything happened to her. I love her."

By this time Charlie, Joanne, Bill's wife Helen and Mrs. Scully where all staring at the sincere Mulder, believing every word. However Bill was not in belief.

"That's bull, I'm out of here, come on kids, Helen, we are leaving.

"Aww, we want to stay!"

The kids whined.

"Helen, get the kids and let's go!"

"No Bill, I believe Fox, you just don't want to believe that Dana is different from you, you don't like her going against you. We are staying, you can leave and cool off."

"Fine, see you at home!"

Bill charged out of the door way and slammed the door. Mrs. Scully moved toward Mulder and gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about him, he will cool off and come to his senses, if he doesn't, a word from his mother should do it."

Mulder just smiled and returned the favor. At this time Helen approached Mulder and she spoke.

"Give him time, he's the only one that does not like you, I'm sure if Dana's dad where alive, he'd like you. Bill is just being difficult."

"Thanks. Don't worry about it, I've been through far worse. Let's change the subject."

The kids came through and Bill's two kids Bailey and Logan looked around Scully's apartment. Bailey spoke up.

"Where is dad? We heard yelling and the door slam"

"Daddy is just a bit angry with Mr. Mulder"

"Why? We like him"

All the adults where seated on the couch and free chairs talking about family, Mulder loved listening about when she was little. They then started to talk about their father and Mulder seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the subject so he got up.

"I'm going to go play with the kids"

"Sure, have fun!"

Mulder moved towards Scully's spare room where the kids where telling a scary story.

"I hope these stories aren't too scary"

The kids jumped and giggled.

"Please don't tell our moms or dad,"

"You're secret is safe with me, but how bout we play a different game or I tell you a story?

"What's the story about?"

"It's about a little boy and a little girl, who are friends, they find a big tree with a tree house they go on all sorts of adventures."

"YEAH!!! That sounds like a good story."

Mulder sat on the bed and the kids climbed up next to him and moved in close and Mulder proceeded with the story. Meanwhile it had been a while since the family had heard giggles from the bedroom, so Scully went to investigate. What she found madder her heart leap. Mulder had his back against the wall and was asleep, so where the kids, the where sprawled out over him, Scully left the room and grabbed her family to see the Kodak moment. They all smiled, it was great to see Mulder with kids, Scully loved they was they looked against him, she loved it so much she grabbed her Polaroid. She took about five pictures. And walked over to Mulder to wake him, it was 11.30am and her family wanted to get back. He awoke very drowsily to four kids laid across him, he smiled and then spoke.

"It seems we all dosed off, what time is it?"

"It's 11.45, your playmates have to go home now! Are you sure you will cope with out them?"

"I'll manage"

He got up and collected his crutches and moved carefully from under the kids. Charlie picked up Lisa and Luke, while Joanne got Bailey and Helena got Logan. Mulder hobbled through the lounge room tired eyed and with bed hair as he walked Scully's family out to the elevator. When they said their goodbyes Mulder and Scully walked together back into her apartment where they sat down on the couch. There where a couple slices of cold turkey and 3 cheese cubes. Mulder picked them up and shoved it in his mouth, he then leaned back and fell asleep. Scully nudged him playfully in the ribs and he woke up with a start. He was tired and so was he.

"How bout we turn in hey?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You where great with my family tonight!"

"Not so much Bill"

"Who gives a rat's ass about him, everyone loved you, especially the kids."

She pulled out the instant photos of him and the kids sprawled out on the bed. He smiled. So did Scully, it made her wonder what he would be like as a father, but chose no to bring it up.

They made their way to the bedroom and both of them quickly fell asleep in each others arms. Scully had enjoyed their day, she loved seeing Mulder interact with her nieces and nephews, she wanted to see how he reacted with one of his own, she wanted his own to be her own.


	9. Swim Fan

Scully was taking down the tree, seeing as they where leaving early the next day and would not be back till late new years day. Mulder sat on the lounge and wrapped the ornaments carefully in newspaper and placed them in a box. Scully noticed lately Mulder was getting a bit restless in the morning when he woke up. Because he couldn't go for a run, she had come up with another idea.

"Fox, I noticed… I noticed you miss taking your morning run."

"Yeah, I do a bit. Who would have thought, me, missing exercise?"

"Not me, that's for sure. So, I was thinking, how about we swim laps?"

"That's a good idea. I'm glad you got the doctors to give me a fiber glass cast"

"Well, being a doctor myself, I thought it would be easier on you. No rotten smell coming out, not to mention it's much lighter"

Mulder gave a flirtatious smile.

"I like the way you think Doctor Scully."

"Thank you Agent Mulder"

Mulder pulled Scully down next to him and kissed her. Scully stood up even though all she wanted was to sit there with him.

"I need to get some towels and things, if we go now, there will be no kids, which means the pool will be practically empty."

Mulder stayed on the lounge channel surfing while Scully packed some things. After about 5 minutes Mulder gave up on trying to find something good to watch so he made his way to Scully's car.

"Hey, Dana, I will meet you in the car."

She replied with a "Sure".

Mulder waited for Scully in the car. He sat in the passenger's side and put the keys in the ignition. He wanted to listen to the radio. He flipped through stations. The first station was playing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears. Mulder screwed up his face in disgust, the next channel was techno music. He didn't like it. At last he had found a station he liked. The song playing was What a Wonderful World. He smiled. He never really listened to the song before that day. Scully changed that around for him. He had his eyes closed. Scully climbed in and touched him gently on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Ah! Sorry… I was just enjoying this song."

"I would never think you would like this song, it mentions nothing about aliens"

Mulder laughed. Scully's humor had grown since she met Mulder.

She drove them to the indoor swim center. The parked and made their way into the building. They stood in line consisting of a family with two small children and a young man about the age of 25. When it was their turn, Scully went up and paid the small admission fee and then directed Mulder into the pool area. Mulder found the men's change rooms He went into a private cubical and changed into some swim trunks and pulled out a towel. He moved along outside and waited a short while for Scully to come out of her change rooms. When she did, she took both her bag and Mulder's bag and hired a locker for 4 hours. They then made their way to the bleachers and placed their towels beside each other. Scully's towel was rolled up neatly. Inside were her goggles. Mulder however had is towel scrunched up and his goggles were hanging of his little finger. Mulder put his crutches down. Scully wrapped her arm around his waist gesturing for him to lean on her. When the got to the pool side, Scully jumped in and leaned against the side.

"Oh, the water is nice and warm. Hurry up G-Man."

Mulder was balancing on one leg. He didn't want to jump so he sat by the edge and eased himself in. He ducked under the water and came back up and then pushed his hair back. He then made is way to the blocks and put on his goggles. He smiled at Scully.

"Here we go, let's see if I'm still fit. Or at least can swim 100meters."

"Go for gold."

He pushed off with one leg on the wall and swam slowly. He breathed every 3rd stroke. Once he was half way. Scully started her laps. They both swam 10 laps of a 100 meter pool. They where very tired and ready for the hot tub to ease their newly aching muscles.

"Whoa… I haven't exercised for 3 weeks and I'm really tired. Just shows you how easy it is to become unfit"  
"Well you will become like you where soon enough."

They sat in the hot tub for a good 30minutes. Mulder could never sit still for long and Scully wanted to get packed. They where leaving for New York tomorrow and their flight was at 7am, which meant leaving Scully's apartment at 5.30. Scully got out first and wondered over to the locker. She pulled out all the things and gave Mulder is stuff and then she made her way to the change room. She was cold so she took a hot shower to warm her body up before getting changed into a track suit that was one size to big for her. It was warm though. Mulder sat waiting for her on the bleachers. He had on his leather jacket, a grey short and a pair of jeans. He made is way ahead of Scully and entered the car. Unlike Scully he had not taken a hot shower. The though of showering in a public place did not comfort him. They drove back to the apartment. A look of relief on Mulder's face told Scully he wasn't as restless.

"I'm a little tired. But that felt good. I really need that."

"Good, I can tell you needed it, you look better now."

"Do I? Well that was an excellent Idea Dana. We are we going to do that again?"

"Well tomorrow, there is a pool at the hotel."

"Hotel? What hotel would that be?"

"The Hilton, believe it or not."

"That's a little expensive don't you think?"

"I have a bit of money I have saved for something like this. This is what I want to use it for."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying is a 2 star hotel."

"Yes I am sure, it will be great"

They pulled up to Scully's apartment block and got out.

"Fox, why don't you go take a shower why I start to pack?"

"Ok sure, I feel like I have icicles coming out my nose."

Scully grinned widely. Mulder entered her apartment first and made his way to her bedroom to find some warmer clothes. He also needed a shave. He went into the bathroom and after 45 minutes of cleaning, he emerged all clean and shaven.

"How do I look? Smooth?"

"Very"  
"Ok, I've packed all our things anything else you want to bring?"

"Nah, I think we are set. God how many suitcases do you need?"

"Well we might go out on new years, I want to look good."

"You would look good in a pillow case."

"That's well, uh, that's sweet? I think."

"Trust me, it's a compliment. Do you want a shower?"

"Yeah, I think I might. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get a start on some lunch, I'm kind of hungry, actually very hungry and I know you are, I could hear your stomach growling in the car."

He gave a cheeky smile and Scully playfully punched him in the shoulder, before retreating to the bathroom.

Scully came out of the bathroom after half an hour. The steam followed her out. Mulder was nowhere to be seen. Scully walked out to her kitchen and saw a note. It read,

_Dana, went to grab some supplies at 1.30, will be back ASAP. F. _

Scully checked the clock, it was two. He should be back any minute. Scully sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Ten minutes later, Mulder was back with a paper bag full of food.

"I couldn't decide what to make… so I got McDonalds. Hope you like Fillet-O-Fish meals."

"They are nice. What did you get?"

"A Big Mac meal"

"You know… that swim we went on was for nothing if we eat this."

"Yeah. But the fries smell so good. You know you want them"

"Yeah, I really do."

Scully took the bag from Mulder and indulged on the fries.

10.30pm and Mulder was asleep in the armchair. Scully sat on her couch reading a book under the lamp. It had been a tiring day for both of them. Scully peered over the top of her book and looked at the clock. It read, 10.35. She moved her eyes toward Mulder who had almost fallen off the chair. She didn't want to wake him, seeing as his nightmares caused him to have limited sleep anyway. But she had too. She knew his neck would feel like hell in the morning if she didn't. Scully made her way slowly over to Mulder and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he saw what he thought looked like an angel. Her face was about a foot away from his face and the lamp behind her turned the background white and the illusion of a halo. He smiled at her.  
"What time is it?"  
"About 10.30pm. Let's go to bed, we have to get up to get our plane tomorrow."

Mulder sat up slowly and got his crutches which where besides his chair. He made his way to the bedroom and fell on the bed. Clothes and all. All he had on was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was very tired and thought it would be easy like this. Scully came in a few minutes later in Mulder's sweatshirt and found him asleep on the bed already. Let him rest she thought. 

**Yes, very sorry people for the slowness of me adding this story…  
The next chapter (10) should be better. OH… And keep an eye out for a new story I'm writing with The X-Filer… It's going to be an alternate ending to Small Potatoes… Mulder wonder if Scully really wanted to kiss him…! Yes and I apologies in advance for my mistakes in chapter 10… I don't live in America therefore I really don't know much about Basketball… only basics… Us Australians are more swimming, Rugby type people… Now move you mouse down... and click review… you know you want to! Now enjoy pondering over what is going to happen next! **


	10. A Gift I Can't Give

**OK guys, very sorry for the delay in this story… truth is… I got a little side tracked with other x-files stories I am writing… 4 more… LOL One with the X-filer… that's done, one with a Supernatural Junky 'Posessed' and the others by myself… Keep an eye out for them! Hope you enjoy. I am a lil X-files Junky… I love the show and I LOVE MSR. HAHAHA.**

Mulder stepped off the plane and made is way to the window, like a little boy fascinated by the planes. He was excited about the game the next day. They had floor tickets right in the center. Scully made her way over to Mulder and hugged him from behind.

"Lets get our bags and get a cab to the hotel."  
"Sure, you know… I have been to New York a thousand times… but never experienced it like tourist. Let's go to the Statue of Liberty and I've always wanted to go to Rockefeller Center. Now I have the perfect person to go with… and look here she comes" Mulder cracked a smile.

Scully punched him playfully in the arm.

"You better be kidding… if there's another woman…" Scully joked

Mulder tuned around and looked at Scully.

"There has never been or there will never be another woman. If I could have all the women in the world. I wouldn't, the only woman I want is standing right here."

Scully kissed Mulder then she pulled away.

"Lets continue this in the hotel."

"Mm I like the way you think. I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

Scully smiled and released her hug on Mulder and made her way to the trolley bay. She got a trolley and Mulder help her put the bags on it. Then they made their way to where the taxis came in. A taxi came not a minute later. The driver helped them put there bags in the car and Mulder allowed Scully to get in first and she told him where they wanted to go. The driver kept eyeing off Scully, Mulder noticed and started getting tense. Scully ignored the driver… but could not ignore the Mulder. She smiled and leaned over to him and held his hand. They arrived at the hotel a short time later. Mulder got out first and as Scully was getting out, the driver talked to her.

"Pretty lady what you doing later?"

This set Mulder off and her made his way angrily to the taxi but Scully stood in front of him.

"Don't ever talk to her! Other wise I will punch you so hard you kids are going to have to chew for you!" Mulder yelled.

"I was just joking"

"Go joke somewhere else."

The taxi driver drove off then.

Scully smiled at Mulder and held his hand to calm him down.

"Thank you for defending me Fox. Calm down and lets get settled."

"Sure. The nerve of that guy."

They got another trolley for their bags and made their way over to the concierge, where they where they where quickly served and given a key to their room. The bell boy would bring up their bags shortly.

The room was beautiful. It had a large bedroom and lounge room. A mini bar and a big bathroom with a hot tub big enough for two. But the feature Scully loved most of all about the room, was the huge balcony. It had a small table big enough for two people and was overlooking Central Park.

"I just love New York in the winter… It's so beautiful"

"I agree, but you are more beautiful."

"Fox? Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing"

"Well, just making sure"  
Scully made her way to the bedroom and Mulder followed enthusiastically. Being in New York with Scully and not being on a case was something he wanted. There would be no restrictions or rule breaking.

Mulder desperately wanted to get Scully a Knicks hoody or jersey, even though she knew very little about basketball. He wanted to get Scully to like the game… to share his passion. So he went out for a wander while Scully was looking through the hotel. He first took a look in the hotel gift shop. They sometimes had basketball merchandise when a game would be on. He was in Luck. They had a women's hoody. It was blue and had the Knicks logo on the front. Inside the hood was lined. It had a pattern of basketballs on it. Perfect. He took it to the counter and picked up a pack of sunflower seeds. The total came to $85. Scully was worth it. He then went in search for her. He found her on their balcony. She was overlooking central park. She had no idea he was behind her so he watched. He watched her face it was following something in the park. She was smiling slightly. Mulder knew. Tonight he thought. He would surprise her. He made his way over to Scully and placed the hoody on the table behind them. His hands went gently of her eyes and she turned around.

"Hey stranger, where did you go?"

"I was looking in the gift shop"

"What? No alien plush toys?" Scully grinned while teasing Mulder. He loved it when she teased.

"No, but they did have this" He reached behind him and gave her the gift.

"Aww thank you. Now I will look like I know what's going on."

"Don't worry, I'll explain things along the way."

"Good… now, I'm hungry lets have an early dinner. I read the brochure when we arrived. And it said that if we go down to the bistro between 5pm-8pm and mention this add, we get 25 off our meal. It says dinner for adults is $30. So that means its $22.50. That's a good price for all you can eat."

"You know the way to my heart. I hope they have plenty of food in the store room and fridge. Because I plan on eating a lot."

Scully walked back in the room while Mulder followed. She grabbed the brochure and read it again.

"Soda is $3 per glass or $7 for a pitcher. Tea and coffee are both $2.50 and beer is $4 per bottle."

"$4 beer Dana? That's good. I know what I'm having."

"Yeah, it is well priced. Lets get dressed."

Scully went looking through both hers and Mulder's suitcase to find something for them to wear. It wasn't a formal dining room. Just semi casual. So she decided on a simple light green blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She got out a long sleeved t-shirt for Mulder and his new green sweater also with blue jeans. The both dressed in the bedroom. Mulder getting dressed the quickest. While he waited, he sat on the bed fiddling with one of his crutches. When she was done Mulder made his way to the door and opened it up for her. They made there way to the Bistro which was at the end of the hotel lobby. Mulder paid for both he and Scully and they took a table for two at the window where u could see the city lights and part of Central Park. Mulder let Scully go first to get her food. He enjoyed watching her. She was back in less than five minutes. She had put a variety on her plate. When Mulder left he didn't come back till ten minutes later. His plate was filled with just about everything there.

"You know Fox, they let you go back."

"Yeah, but I wanted to try everything now."

They sat eating in a comfortable silence.

An hour later and 3 plates later (Mulder's of course.) Mulder had decided to take Scully on his surprise.

"Dana, I have a surprise for you!"

"OH!?... Tell me!"

"I can't… but I can show you… follow me"

Mulder stood up and grinned widely. Scully gave him curious smile back. He was leading her out the door. Scully noticed how much better Mulder was getting using the crutches…. He was walking a lot faster. They exited the hotel when Mulder stopped. He waved his hand in the air and the next thing Scully knew a horse drawn carriage awaited them. The driver spoke.

"Mr. Mulder, Miss Scully, you carriage awaits."

"OH! FOX! You make me love you even more with every gesture!"

"Well its all part of the Fox Mulder packaged deal… you are the only one to gets the deluxe package."

Mulder put helped Scully into the carriage then he got on himself with very little complications.

"Mr. Mulder, I have what you requested under the seat."

"Thank you."

Mulder reached under the seat and pulled out numerous things. One was a big blanket… for two, another was a bottle of champagne with two glasses and the last thing was a CD player. Mulder sat back and poured two glasses of champagne and pressed play on the player. It was the Cher song they danced to, "Walking in Memphis". The first song they danced to together. Scully's face lit up and she pulled on Mulder's shoulder so he was looking at her. She then kissed him passionately and Mulder wrapped them both up in the blanket.

"Fox, why this song? It's not really romantic…"

"It was the first time I got to hold you properly. Not because we were sad, or because we were scared. But because we could, and it was the time I really realised how I felt. When I figured out I was in love with you."

Once again, Scully had tears in her eyes. Everything he was saying was everything she wanted to hear from a man. Everything she heard and saw in fairy tales but never believed. Fox Mulder was truly everything she wanted and a lot more.

They sat close enjoying each other's silence. Their eyes closed, Scully's head on Mulder's shoulder. She thought he looked to so much younger and less stressed when he was relaxed. She just wanted to stare at him so she did just that, she stared, Mulder oblivious to it.

A small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. She liked that but wanted to know what he was smiling about.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Us. Me and you, our future."

"Our future? You think about think about those things?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't sound so surprised… I'm not a man afraid of commitment"

"I just would never have though about it that's all… I think about us. But I had no idea you thought about it."

"I do"

Scully smiled thoughtfully.

""what do you think about Fox?"

"Ok, well I think about marriage and family. I think about growing old and that sort of stuff… you know?"

Scully's face dropped a little, she couldn't give him a family. She would not work out for him. The thought of it made her cry softly.

"Dana, why are you crying? Are my ideas really that bad?" Mulder said trying to make her smile.

"I.. I can't give you children Fox, I can't. You want a family, I can't give you that. I can't have children. You know…"

Mulder reached his hand gently under her chin and guided her face softly to his.

"I know that you can't give me children, but that doesn't mean you can't give me a family."

"Fox, it's the same thing" Scully said in between sad tears.

"No it's not. We could adopt. You don't have to give me kids to love you. I love you more than enough already."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you more than I have ever loved anything. I'm not letting you go."

"I love you too! Now, can you finish up and kiss me?"

"Why would I wait?"

So they kissed while the driver took them back to the hotel where Scully hung onto Mulder. Not wanting to lose the best thing that ever happened to her.

**Ok! So it's a little shorter than the other chapter but I did it! Once again… very… VERY sorry for the long wait. I had serious writers block… but then… on my way to my class this morning… the rest of this chapter came to me.! The next chapter should be up in the next 2-3 weeks… sorry for the wait… but I have classes, work, friends and I play sports. But you guys are up up there with commitments! Please review! Please be nice!**


	11. How are we going to tell him?

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay… I know I said it was going to be two to three weeks, but I had a little writers block, you see… I'm Australian... and basketball isn't too big over here… we are more into cricket, rugby, Aussie rules (Australian football which I play), swimming, motor sports type of country… So I'm not going to write in the basketball game… **_

"Aw that was a great game Dana! One of the best I've seen!" Mulder said excitedly and they walked out of the venue.

"I'm glad I went. I can see why you like it Fox."

"Then I hope to make you a fan out of it."

"Don't get too excited Mulder."

Mulder just smiled and leaned down to softly kiss Scully. She loved it when he kissed her in public. It felt so great to be the one walking down the street with someone. She loved waking up to someone in the morning. Bust most of all she loved having that some one be Mulder.

"I really don't want to go back to DC tomorrow Dana. I'm having too much fun here with you."

"Yeah me too. I'm not really looking forward to telling Skinner about us you know. It's going to be hard."

Mulder looked at Scully, slightly hurt.

"You don't want to tell him about us?"

"No… It's not because I'm ashamed or anything. I just don't want to be separated. I still want to be you FBI partner."  
"We will be, don't worry. We will tell Skinner tomorrow when we get off the plane. We land in DC at lunch… we'll go straight after we get off. He won't split us up, we are too good to be spit up."

"Thank you. But all I really want to do now is go to sleep. I'm tired. "

"Yeah so am I… What time is our plane?"

"It's in the morning... 9am I think."  
"We have to get up early. Well it looks like we can get done with telling Skinner early."

"MM yeah… Taxi!" Scully called. Luckily enough a taxi stopped straight away.

"Can we go to the Hilton please?"

"Yes ma'am." The taxi driver had a course New Yorker's accent.

Scully hadn't been lying, She was tired. Not five minutes into the taxi ride and she had fallen asleep on Mulder's shoulder. He let her sleep till they were dropped off.

"Come one G-Woman… as much s I would love to carry you, I can't. You are going to have to do this one your self."

"MM but I was comfy and warm"

"You can get even more comfy and warm in that king size bed with me. Just five minutes away"

"Err ok."

Scully pulled herself up groggily and followed Mulder closely up to their room. As soon as she entered she went straight to the bedroom and laid down on the not bothering to lift the covers. Mulder place a bag down and went to the bathroom. When he came out Scully was calling for him.

"Fox... Fox where are you?"  
"I'm here. I was in the bathroom… what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep with out you. Hurry up."

"You don't want to get changed first?"  
Scully did not reply. So Mulder took of her shoes and helped her get into her pajamas. He then quickly changed himself and hopped in. Scully wiggled closer to Mulder laying her head on his shoulder. She quickly fell asleep. Mulder was happy he could do that to her. She did it to him too.

The alarm was ringing in Scully's ear. She woke up quickly and confused. She didn't remember setting the alarm the previous night. Then she realised that Mulder must have. She turned to the sleeping man beside her. He was still dead to the world, the alarm not fazing him. He was laying on his stomach the bed sheets. He was facing away from Scully but he was still was close to her. So close that he had an arm draped over her.

"Fox? It's time to get up…"

"Mm? What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"7am. We have to leave for the airport in 30 minutes. Luckily I packed everything last night before we went to the game."

"What would I do with out you?"

Scully loved the fact that she was Mulder's lifeline. He was hers too. And no matter how different they were, they were very similar.

They both got up and Mulder let Scully use the bathroom first while he cleaned up the room a little. Then it was his turn. By the time he was out. They were ready to leave. While Mulder was in the bathroom, Scully had gone down to the front desk and paid for their stay. She was quick to pay as there was no one checking out at 7am. She had also called for a taxi. So by the time Mulder had finished, all they had to do was got down to the taxi and then go to the airport.

They got to the airport and went through customs like a breeze. They got to their terminal at 8.15, their plane boarded at 8.45. So Mulder went of to get them some coffee and a small breakfast. He got Scully a breakfast muffin and himself a chocolate croissant. No matter how hard Scully tried, it was hard breaking Mulder's junk food habit. They sat in some seats near the gates, discussing how they where going to tell Skinner.

"I'll call him now and tell him we need to speak with him right away" Mulder said.

"That's a good idea. What are we going to tell him?"

"We will just say we have started an intimate relationship and we won't let it interfere with work. We will remain profession at work. He knows we can still work like we did. Work may even get easier."

"I think it will, we know understand each other on a higher level."

"I know you understand me. But I still don't understand you. But I like that. Its one of the thing that makes me love you. It's that you always keep me guessing and everyday feels like a new one."

"Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For loving me, for being with me and not asking for anything. You have always been like that with me. That's what I love about you. I love your generosity, your passion and your commitment to the things in your life. You give and don't expect anything in return."

"I don't need anything in return. I have what I need and that is you. Just being with you fulfills everything I desire. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

With that, Scully looked at Mulder smiling wide. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly kissing his neck. She hugged him tightly for a moment when the air hostess spoke over the loud speaker.  
"The New York to Washington DC plane is now boarding, please come to the gate so I can collect you tickets"

"Lets go, you can have the window seat." Mulder told Scully.

They gave their hostess their boarding passes and found their seats. The plane wasn't going to take off for another 15 minutes. So Mulder quickly called Skinner.

"Hello, A.D Skinner's office."

"Oh, hi Kimberly, It's Agent Mulder. Can I speak to Sinner?"

"Oh, Agent Mulder, how are you doing?"  
"Just fine, I'm sorry, I can't really chat right now, I'm on a plane it's about to take off. I just need a quick word with Skinner."

"It's ok. He is not speaking with any one now, so I'll put you through. "

"Thanks"

Mulder waited for a few seconds before Skinner picked up the phone.

"Agent Mulder, how are you?"  
"I'm good sir, Scully is too. The reason I called was to ask you if Agent Scully and I could see you today. We will be landing in Washington in about two hours, it 11 okay for you?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah every thing is great" Mulder smiled.

"Ok, see you in a few hours." As he hung up, he thought he could here Scully in the background say 'I love you'.

The plane ride was quick and they on hit a little bit of turbulence on the way. They landed easily too, and because their bags where carry-on, they didn't have to wait at baggage claim. So they hoped straight in a taxi and headed for the J Edgar Hoover building.

They walked through security and showed the guy their badges, the guy looked at them funny. Maybe because Mulder was on crutches and they weren't in their suits. But they shrugged it of and made their way up to Skinner office where they were greeted by Kimberly.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, good t see you, did you guys have a good Christmas?"

"Yes" they both replied in unison. Kimberly looked at them then proceeded to talk.  
"That's good, mine was good too, just spent it with family. Agent Mulder how is your leg? When are you getting the cast off?"

"I don't know, ask Dr Scully here… "

They laughed a little when Skinner walked out. He had a smile on his face, happy to see his agents.

"Come in" They walked in as Skinner told them and sat down. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah we do sir, everything is fine… but there is something we really should tell you."

"What is it Mulder?"

"Well sir, this is kind of hard to say as we are worried it's going to jeopardize our jobs, but we can't keep it a secret. They thing is sir… well Agent Scully and I… well we have started a relationship."

"I see, how long has this been going on for?"

"About two weeks, just before you sent us on out last case sir" Scully said shyly.

Skinner remained expressionless. Then he stood up.

"Well…" he smiled "Then a congratulations is in order. I was wondering when this was going to happen"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Well it has been quite obvious to any one that knows you two well enough."

Mulder turned to Scully and smiled.

"How come every one knew we had a thing for each other before we told each other?"

Skinner just let out a small laugh.

"They say love is blind."

"In out case, it is sir." Mulder laughed.

"I'm sorry agents, but I have a meeting now. Just don't let this relationship come between you two ok? And I wouldn't go advertising it around here. There are enough rumors going on around here about you tow to begin with"

"Thank you sir, we didn't plan on telling anyone her but you." Scully smiled. Skinner, who had remained standing, politely saw the two agent out. They walked out relieved and saying goodbye to Kimberly. They made their way back to Scully's apartment where they sat.

"How many rumors have you heard about us Fox?"

"Not many actually, about two, what about you?"

"None to tell you the truth, what were the ones you heard?"

"The first one had to do with when you were abducted, they said that you went away to have out love child, but you had the baby in secret because I didn't want one."

"Are people's lives really that dull they have to talk about ours?"

"I don't know, but the second one is the funniest, they said that you and me had a baby together and we bring him to work, but because we are in the basement, no one ever sees him. And people are to afraid of me to come down here to even check."

"That is funny! People are so gullible."

"That they are. Talking about casts…"

"We weren't…"

"Now we are. When am I getting this cast off anyway?"

"Well it was only a small fracture, so I'm guessing the week after next?"

"Oh that would be good!"

"Yeah, and they will probably put you in air cast too, then you'll be able to walk with it."

"Good"

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you name our first child?"

"What ever you want, I don't care."

_**A/N: Ok... chapter 11 up. Thanks for being patient. This chapter is for Gillian Dana… just because. Enjoy this. The next chapter should come up quickly as I have pretty much planned what's going to happen. Keep your eyes peeled! Now review nicely or not at all if you are going to be cruel. **_


	12. Will you?

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 12… This chapter came easier to me... well coz I already knew what was going to happen. I hope u enjoy it… OK, so this chapter is about 3 weeks from when they told skinner, so it around mid Jan… **

"Mulder, are you ready yet? Your doctor appointment is at 12 and it's already 11.30."

"Yeah I'm just putting on a shirt and we can leave."

Mulder indeed put on a fresh shirt and they left in a hurry. Mulder had an appointment with his doctor about his leg. They were going to take another x-ray and tell him when he would be able to have to cast off.It wasn't a long drive to the hospital, and they found parking easily. They arrived shortly after 12. Mulder sat down while Scully went to see the doctor's secretary.

"Hi, my boyfriend has an appointment with Dr. Manning at 12. Sorry we're late."

"That's ok, was that appointment for Fox Mulder?"

"Yes, that him"

"Just take a seat, Dr. Manning isn't seeing a patient right now, so you'll be able to go in pretty soon. Let me just call him"

"Thank you" Scully replied politely as she went to sit down next to Mulder. A few short minutes later, the doctor had called Mulder in.

"Fox, do you want me to come in?"

"You don't have to, but you can if you want."

"I want"

Dr. Manning led them to his consultation room.

"So how is your leg feeling Fox?"

"Good actually, it doesn't hurt much anymore"

"That's a good sign, well I want to take another x-ray today and see when this cast can come off."

"Thanks, I hope it's sometime soon, because this cast is getting so annoying"

The doctor let out a small laugh.

"Well Fox, if you can just get on the bed here, I want to check your reflex. I'm just going to poke your toes and see how they react."

The doctor did as he said he would.

"That's good, the reflex is really good, let's go take some x-rays. It won't take too long and I have an x-ray room already booked for you.

The doctor stood up and allowed both Mulder and Scully to follow him out the door and into the hall. They walked through some doors and they were in an x-ray room. Scully was told to wait in the waiting room. The x-rays only took ten minutes, and another 10 to develop them. Mulder and Scully waited in the doctor's room awaiting the doctor.  
"Everything seems really great here Fox. I can take you cast off today. You will have to wear an ankle brace for a week and still use the crutches, but you will be allowed to use the foot."

"That's great Dr. Manning."

Mulder smiled, he was happy to have the cast off.

Mulder wasn't having too much difficulty getting back to the car. He started the put some weight on it and it seemed to go pretty well. Scully drove them back to her place. There had been something she had wanted to ask Mulder since New York, and she was going to ask him that night.

"Dana, you know it's about two and a half weeks to Valentines Day, what would you like to do?"

"Surprise me. I love your surprises."

"Ok"

Mulder sat back thinking of what he was going to do. Ideas came and went, but none of them seemed worthy for their first Valentines day together. He wanted it to be romantic, but not corny. One idea stuck in his mind. He decided to act on that one.

That night, Scully planned for a romantic evening. She cooked Mulder dinner and laid candles around the apartment. He had no idea of what was going on. He had gone off to see The Lone Gunmen for a while. Scully was the one who suggested he do this. Mulder was due back in ten minutes, she checked the food and everything else. She put on some soft music too. As a last minute check, she went into the bathroom and checked herself over for the millionth time. As she was fixing her hair, she heard her front door click open, knowing it was Mulder, she ran out to great him. Soon as Scully came into Mulder's view, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Wow, Dana, you look amazing, this place looks great. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, so I'd though we'd make a night out of it. I made us dinner."

"Smells good. What did you want to ask me?"

"Umm sit down with me, please?"

"Sure" Mulder said looking a little confused.

"I wanted to ask you… if you'd… if you'd…"

"What?"

"Sorry, this is hard. I'll just say it right out." She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. "Fox, would you move in with me?" She said rather quickly. She still had her eyes closed, but she opened her right eye just enough to see Mulder's reaction.

"Dana, I would love to move in with you!."

"Really? Oh my goodness! I was hoping you'd say yes!"

"Why wouldn't I?

Mulder moved closer to Scully and leaned in for a kiss. Scully grabbed on Mulder's lapels and deepened the kiss.

"So roomy, I think we should start moving my stuff in right away. I don't want to waste any time."

"Me neither!" Scully put on a seductive smile "how about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?"

"Mm sounds pretty good to me."

"You know, I have wanted to ask you that since we got back from New York."

"Really? You should have asked then."

"I was, but I was unsure we were moving too quickly, but then today, you got that cast off, and it reminded me that you'll have to go back, I didn't want that!"

"I don't think we are moving too quickly. We are in love, there is no time on love."

"You always know what to say. Now, I want my dessert."

_**A/N: Ok, sorry if this chapter is a little crappy and short . But don't worry, coz the next chapter is set to make a BANG! Stay tuned! **_


	13. Be My Valentine

_**A/N: Ok… I hope you like this chapter, I can't say much more or I will ruin it, and we can't have that can we? Now enjoy….**_

It was the night before Valentines Day. Mulder was off his crutches too. For the past week, Mulder and Scully hadn't seen much of each other. Mulder was always off somewhere else. Scully was very curious to see where he was always going, she tried following him, but he easily lost her. What Scully didn't know, was that Mulder was planning for Valentines Day, he really wanted it to be a day she would remember forever. Today, however, Mulder and Scully spent the whole day with each other, and where now relaxing on the couch at 9pm.

"Fox, can you answer me something?"

"What would you like answered?"

"Where have you been the past week? There's not another…"  
"No, there's not another woman, how could there be? I'm in love with you and only you. But to answer your question, the reason I have been scarce this past week is because, I have been planning for a very romantic Valentines Day."  
"Really?

"Yes, and you only have a few more hours to see what I have surprised. Which you're going to love, or so I hope."

"Fox, anything romantic you have planned for us, I'm always going to love them."

"Well then My Valentine, I think we should go to bed. It's early, I know, but I have a lot planned for you tomorrow and we have to get in early."

Scully followed Mulder to their bedroom and Mulder, who was already in his pajamas laid on the bed and got under the covers. Scully undressed and got into hers and straight away climbed into bed and moved closer to Mulder and burrowed herself in him. They quickly fell asleep, anxious for the next day. Mulder had a lot planned and he wanted it to all go perfectly.

The next day, Mulder woke with a smile on his face, today was Valentines Day, and today, he was going to give Scully the most romantic day she had ever had. He smiled down at her, admiring her beauty. Scully could feel his stare on her, but her eyes remained closed. She then, herself smiled and opened her eyes and look up to Mulder.

"Be my Valentine?" Mulder asked with a serious face.

"Always, forever and ever." Scully replied still smiling.

Mulder leant down and kissed her passionately. This was going to be the first (of many as Mulder hoped) Valentines Days together.

Mulder got up first. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. A few seconds later the toilet flushed and Mulder emerged and sat on the end of the bed. He bent down and kissed Scully again. While they kissed Mulder reached inside his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. When they pulled apart, Scully opened her eyes and Mulder gave her, her gift.  
"Here is my present to you, I hope you like them"

Scully smiled widely as she proceeded to open the box, what she saw was brilliant. In the box where two diamond studded ear rings in white gold. Scully absolutely loved them.

"Oh my god! These are simply beautiful! I love them."

"There's a part two to this present too, but you get that later on."  
"Oh thank you so much!" Scully kept smiling as she put on her earrings.  
"Well, like my present, yours comes in two parts too, and you will get part two later on tonight. But this is for you." Scully picked up and small gift bag and handed to Mulder, inside covering the present was some red tissue paper. Mulder sifted through the paper and fingered black lingerie. He held it up and looked at Scully smiling. He now knew what part two was going to be, and he could not wait for tonight.  
"Oh wow, I can't wait to see you in this. My mind is already racing"

"Well you are just going to have to wait." Scully said seductively.

"Oh, but I have a card for you to Dana. I wrote it myself."  
"I have one for you too."

Mulder went to his side table and picked up a crimson red envelope. Scully opened the envelope and then the card.

_My dearest Dana,_

_You're not just another pretty face,  
you're the one that invades my dreams.  
Your smile is the one that makes my heart race,  
you're the one with beauty that beams.  
_

_And I think I should tell you this,  
it's something I cannot deny.  
Cause I tell you miss,  
I'm totally in love with you.  
_

_I want to be alone with your smile,  
I want to be the only one you kiss.  
The love I have extends over a mile,  
for you're the one that invades my dreams._

_Love Fox, your Valentine forever. I will always love you._

"Oh this is poetry, this is so sweet. You wrote this? I can't believe it, these words are beautiful." Scully said giving Mulder kisses.  
"I'm glad you think so. I thought it would be hard to write, but it wasn't. The words came so naturally."

"Well then, you should write me poetry more often."  
"I will. But right now we better get up. I have a full day and night of romance planned. And we better get ready for the first bit."  
"May I ask what we are doing?"  
"Yes. How would you like to spend the day at a day spa with me?"

"A day spa, with massages and all?"  
"Yes, however, I will not only be Fox Mulder Heartthrob, I will also be Fox Mulder Masseuse."

"Care to explain?"  
"Well part of last week I took a short course, and I am going to give you a massage."

"Well, I should enjoy this."

Mulder and Scully got ready and left. They arrived at the spa and got themselves organized.

Two hours later, Scully emerged with Mulder following. She felt great. Mulder then took Scully for a quick lunch.  
"Don't eat too much. I still have a night planned."  
"There's more?

"Yes. And I will tell you when we get home."  
They ate a small lunch and Mulder drove them back.

Once they got inside, Scully took off her coat and got Mulder's and took them to the bedroom to hang them up. Mulder just stood and listed and waited for the surprises to hit.  
"OH MY GOD! This dress is gorgeous! WOW! FOX!"  
Mulder walked in with a huge smile on his face.  
"Would you accompany me to the Valentines Ball tonight?" Mulder said bowing offering his hand.

Scully played along and took his hand.

"I would be delighted to. What time shall I be ready?"

"6.30pm. Three hours. Is that ok?"  
"That's perfect. I'm going to take a shower and get ready."  
"I will be doing the same thing."

The quickly kissed and got up and started getting ready. Mulder had his tux and everything. All Scully had to do was shower, curl her hair and get dressed. It wasn't going to take to long at all.

Once ready, Mulder Stood in the lounge room waiting for Scully to make her entrance. Once she emerged, Mulder's jaw dropped and he was speechless.  
"Wow, I knew this dress would do wonders, but whoa, you my darling are absolutely beautiful."  
"Really?"  
"I would not lie about a thing like this."  
"Thank you. You look really hot in that tux."  
"Thank you. I was hoping you would think so. Now, if you would take my arm, we could leave."

So Scully took his arm. Mulder started walking, almost bumping into thing because he was staring at Scully. Once they got to the car, Mulder opened the door for her like a gentleman. And he then got in himself. They drove for half an hour when they stooped outside a 5 star hotel a fancy sign read _Valentines Day Ball. Attendants give you tickets to the valets. _  
Mulder handed a valet their tickets and they exited the car.

Mulder and Scully walked into the ballroom in the middle was a dance floor with a stage and around sat tables for two. The tables had crimson red table cloths and a single candle on each table, each with a singular red rose. They found their seats and then got up to dance. They danced to a number of slow and fast songs.

"Um sorry Dana, but I need to use the men's room, I'll be back shortly."  
"Yeah, go on."

Mulder walked off and Scully made her way back to the table. She watched the other couple and for the first time in a while she did not feel envious of these people. One more song went past and Mulder was still not back. Then the next song started and Scully stood up recognizing the tune. She looked around for Mulder and he was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard his voice, but it was louder than usual.

"I would like to sing this song to my beautiful girlfriend Dana. Where is she? Oh there she is." She walked up to Mulder and he helped her on the stage. "Baby, I love you, so this one is for you."

And Mulder began to sing.

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waitin' for me  
My lover stands on golden sand  
And watches the ships that go sailin'_

Somewhere beyond the sea  
She's there watchin' for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'

It's far beyond the star  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be, beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailin'

_I know beyond a doubt,  
My heart will lead me there soon  
We'll meet, I know we'll meet  
Beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be, beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailin'_

"I'm sorry folks, I know that wasn't great, but I'd like to tell you something. Seven years ago, I met Dana. She was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love her more and more each day. She is my everything, my touchstone, my constant, my best friend and my savior. Without her I would be dead. Not only has she saved my life physically, but she has saved my life emotionally. I have never been so happy, which is why…" Mulder got down on one knee and produced a box. He opened it and started speaking again. "Dana Katherine Scully, Will you marry me?"  
"OH MY GOD!! Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!!!"  
Mulder picked her up and kissed her passionately and the swung her around. The crowed applauded and gazed at the newly engaged couple.

The two then shared a spotlight dance. They held each other close and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Dana Mulder. I really like how that sounds!"  
"I love the way it sounds too. I can't wait till we are married. When do you want the wedding to be?"  
"I've always wanted a summer wedding. Summer is three months away. Want to do it then?"  
"Anytime is good, as long as we get married."

"I can't believe I'm engaged. I didn't think you would ask so soon. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, I am. You know why? Cause I have been in love with you for seven years. I really want this. I want to be apart of your life and you to be apart of mine. I can't see myself with anyone else but you."  
"I love you. You are the sweetest man and the sexiest."

"Well, how bout we leave now? I wouldn't mind part two of my gift right now."  
Scully smiled and took Mulder's hand. She pulled him through the crowd of dancing people. Mulder searched his pockets for the ticket the valet gave him. He found it as soon as they were outside. The valet took the ticket and 2 minutes later he emerged with their car. Mulder held open the door for Scully. He then quickly ran to his side and started the car. He quickly drove back to the apartment, excited about what was in stall for him. He wasted no time parking properly.  
They kissed all the way up to the apartment, their lips hardly moving from each others. Not even when Mulder put the key in the door. Scully pushes him through the door trailing kisses down his neck. She then pulled away giving Mulder her best seductive smile. It worked. She pulled out a chair and made Mulder sit on it. He just smiled and watched her walk into their bedroom and shut the door. Mulder's smile turned into a frown of confusion. But he sat there as Scully had asked him too.

A few minutes later Scully emerged wearing a blue silk night gown. Mulder's smile grew wider. She walked towards the CD player and popped in the CD she had in hand and pressed play… and the music started. Mulder's eyes grew wide hearing the first notes of the song. He defiantly was expecting this from Scully.

_Baby__take__off__your__ coat...(real slow)  
__Baby__take__off__your__ shoes...(here, I'll __take__your__ shoes)  
__Baby__take__off__your__dress__  
_Scully slowly sat on Mulder's lap and started to dance slowly while trailing kisses every where but his lips. She was loving the sounds that escaped his mouth. _Yes, yes, yes  
You can leave __your__ hat on  
You can leave __your__ hat on  
You can leave __your__ hat on  
_She slowly started to reveal her lingerie at the shoulder. She kept teasing him with her kisses. She knew he was enjoying it, she could tell by his face, how it had pure bliss written all over it.  
_Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise __your__ arms up in to the air...shake 'em  
_She flowed the song and worked with the music. At the time, the robe was around her waist. And Mulder was enjoying himself more than ever.  
_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
_At this time, Mulder was also moving with the music, slowly inching his shirt off. Scully put a hand on his, stopping him instantly. She wagged her finger in front of him and said, "Oh, no, let me" in her best seductive voice. Mulder's arms went to his side. Obeying Scully, he was defiantly enjoying his Valentines present.  
_Suspicious minds are talking  
Trying to tear us apart  
They say that my love is wrong_  
Scully then slip off his lap seeing his excitement, and turned and walked toward the bedroom enticing Mulder in. For Mulder knew no hesitation in following._  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is  
_When Mulder entered the bedroom. Scully was already lying on the bed. Mulder smiled and made his way over to her.  
"As much as I love that sexy underwear on you, I think I much prefer it on the floor."  
"And I much prefer that tux on the floor to. Your too handsome in it, but I like you better with out it."  
"You got it G-woman."

_**A/N and that's the end of chapter 13… I wasn't going to continue what they did that night, as I'm sure you can figure it all out for yourself…. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to write it as I had lost my muse, but after watching an ep of the X-files, it was back. I think the show is my muse… if that makes any sense... LOL  
This is for all my readers… because I can… and For Gillian Dana, as she kept pestering me to finish it (LOL). She was the first to read most of it. Read and Review nicely… or give me cake…  
P.S The songs I have used are "Somewhere beyond the sea" by Frank Sinatra (Duh) and "You can leave you hat on" by Randy Newman**_


End file.
